Unerwartetes
by distel
Summary: Sommerferien, dass 6. Schuljahr hat sich erst seit einer Woche verabschiedet und Hermine ist noch in der Stimmung in der sie das einfache faulenzen geniest. Doch in diesen Ferien verändert sich vieles als jemand unerwartetes vor der Tür steht.DMHGOn Hold!
1. Kapitel 1 Unerwarteter Besuch

Hy Guys!! So hier is also meine erste Fic. Seit bitte nicht zuuu streng mit mir, ich hatte heute Morgen einfach die Idee und schreib sie jetzt. Doch im Voraus schon mal. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich nur schaffen am Wochenende zu schreiben (. Tja ja die sch*** Schule gibt's leider auch noch. Außerdem muss ich diejenigen unter euch warnen, die noch nicht in Genuss des 5. Buches gekommen sind, ich werde auch dieses mit einbauen. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Viel spass P.s. nur für unvorbereitete, ich bin eine totale Draco/Hermine verfechterinn ( ich komm nicht von den 2en los!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich *heul* gehört mir nichts das mit Harry Potter zutun hat außer unbekannten Charakteren  
  
Summary: Sommerferien... das 6. Schuljahr hat sich erst seit eine Woche verabschiedet und Hermine ist noch in der Stimmung in der sie das einfache faulenzen geniest. Doch diese Ferien werden für sie eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung bringen, als plötzlich jemand sehr unerwartetes vor ihrer Tür steht.  
  
Hört sich vielleicht scheiße an, wird aber auch spannend!! Obwohl ich auch voll auf Romantik stehe....*seuftz* also viel spass!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 1: Unerwarteter Besuch mit schlimmen Nachrichten  
  
Hermine stand im Badezimmer, und war gerade dabei sich bettfertig zu machen um mit ihren Eltern einen Film im Fernsehen an zuschauen. Sie genoss es vollkommen sich einfach soviel Zeit für alles zu nehmen wie sie wollte.  
  
Sie war erst seit einer Woche von einem anstrengendem Schuljahr an Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zurück. Das vergangene Jahr war ein ziemlich verwirrendes gewesen. Erst mal hatten es die Lehrer für gut befunden, den 6. Klässlern noch mehr Stoff zuzumuten. Auch hatten ihre 2 besten Freunde sich verändert. Nicht das sie keine Freunde mehr währen, nein sie hatten sich einfach entwickelt. Harry war zu Beginn des Jahres noch sehr neben der Spur gewesen und hatte lange gebraucht um über den Tot von Sirius, seinem Patenonkel, hinweg zu kommen. Sie und Ron hatten alles in ihrer Möglichkeit stehende versucht um ihn aufzumuntern, was ihnen mittelmäßig geglückt war. Kurz vor Weihnachten hatte Ron sich dann sehr von ihnen zurückgezogen und erst nach Weihnachten hatte Hermine, mit einem etwas aufgeheiterten Harry, herausgefunden, dass Ron mit Cho Chang zusammen war. Diese Tatsache hatte Harry und sie selbst total aus der Fassung gebracht. Harry war zwar nicht mehr in Cho verknallt gewesen, hatte mit Ron aber einen knappen Monat kein Wort mehr gewechselt.  
  
Es hatte Hermine viel mühe gekostet die zwei Streithähne wieder auf den Teppich zu hohlen. Doch das beste war das Harry sich jetzt anscheinend endgültig wieder erholt hatte. Ende des Jahres, als viele Zauberer glaubten das Voldemort sich zurückgezogen hatte, da es das ganze Jahr keinen Todesser angriff oder ähnliches gab, hatte dieser einen starken Angriff gegen Hogwarts gestartet.  
  
Er hatte keine Schüler angegriffen und auch das Schloss nicht zerstört. Er war einfach durch die Gänge gestrichen und hatte, während die meisten Schüler sich voller Angst in die dunkelsten Ecken des Schlosses verkrochen, nach Harry gesucht. Doch zum Glück aller, war Harry von Dumbledore einige Tage zuvor nach London geschickt worden um Lupin im Grimmualdplatz zu treffen, der auch nach Sirius tot noch das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix war. Daraufhin hatte Voldemort es geschafft Dumbledore gefangen zu nehmen. Wie, wusste niemand. Harry, Ron, Cho, Ginny, Luna(mit der sich Harry immerbesser zuverstehen schien) Neville und Sie selbst hatten zusammen mit Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape und Professor Nieget, der neuen VgdDk Lehrerin eine halsbrecherische Rettungsaktion gestartet. Doch das Wichtigste von allem war sicherlich, dass Harry der Prophezeiung gerecht wurde und Voldemort wirklich zerstörte.  
  
Hermine war so in Gedanken an das vergangene Schuljahr versunken, dass sie den Ruf ihrer Mutter erst garnicht wahrnahm, erst als Mrs. Granger die Badezimmertür unüberhörbar öffnete schreckte sie auf.  
  
"Schatz, was ist los ich rufe mir die Seele aus dem Leib und du sitzt hier seelenruhig. Komm da ist jemand an der Tür für dich, ich glaube er ist von deiner Schule." Hermine war überrascht. Jemand aus der schule? "Harry der Ron, oder wer ist da?" fragte sie ihre Mutter stirnrunzelnd. Harry oder Ron hätte sie erkennen müssen.  
  
"Nein, irgendein anderer Junge. Komm doch bitte gucken." Sagte ihre Mutter eindringlich. Hermine erhob sich vom Badewannenrand und folgte ihrer Mutter zur Tür.  
  
Sie hatte noch immer ihre Zahnbürste im Mund. Als sie aber sah wer in der Tür stand, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte sie im Bad gelassen. Denn sie verschluckte sich übel an ihr.  
  
Im Türrahmen lehnte, bleich wie der Tod und ziemlich übel mitgenommen aussehend, ein blonder, hämisch grinsender Junge, der ihr nur zu gut bekannt war  
  
"Malfoy!! Was willst du hier??"  
  
********  
  
Draco lehnte grinsend im Türrahmen und sah zu Hermine herüber. Er konnte sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. Wie sie da stand in ihrem grünen Top und der bequemen Jogginghose sah sie unleugbar gut aus. Doch das beste war der Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf ihrem Gesicht als sie ihn erkannte. Andererseits war er sich nicht mehr so sicher ob er hätte herkommen sollen. Er war zwar auf der Flucht gewesen und auch auf der Suche nach jemand Magischem in diesem bescheuerten Muggelort, jedoch wollte er eigentlich nicht sein Problem mit ich-weis-alles-besser Granger besprechen. Obwohl sie vielleicht die Einziege war die ihm helfen konnte. Aber sie war ein Schlammblut, ein elendes Schlammblut. Doch jetzt hatte er sich schon zu tief rein geritten als das er jetzt noch umdrehen konnte.  
  
"Ja Granger, ich muss schon sagen so eine freudige Begrüßung hätte ich nicht erwartet." Sagte er grinsend.  
  
"Was willst du von mir, weshalb bist du hier. Antworte schnell sonst ist die Tür wieder zu ehe du blinzeln kannst." Zischte sie während sie ihn misstrauisch beobachtete.  
  
Draco wusste nicht recht wie er ihr klarmachen konnte das er einige Tage bei ihr bleiben müsse ohne das sie ihn gleich wieder hinaus schmiss. Er atmete tief durch. Das hatte er noch nie getan aber es war wohl nötig.  
  
" Es tu mir Leid dich zu stören Granger, aber ich muss dringend mit dir Reden. Darf ich bitte reinkommen?" selbst in seinem Kopf hörten sich diese Worte wie von einem anderen Stern an, doch am besten war die Verblüffung in Hermines Gesicht abzulesen.  
  
***  
  
BITTE??? Hat er mich gerade um etwas gebeten?? Er will mit mir sprechen? Was soll das?  
  
"Bitte? Was möchtest du?" fragte sie in der Hoffnung sich verhört zu haben.  
  
"Muss ich das wirklich noch mal sagen? Las mich einfach rein, ja?" Sagte er, sie gequält anlächelnd.  
  
Hermine war für einen Moment zu verdattert um irgendetwas zu erwidern, trat dann aber zur Seite um ihn einzulassen.  
  
"Danke." Sagte er knapp und sah sich skeptisch um.  
  
`Schon wieder dieses bedanken, irgendetwas kann nicht stimmen sonst währe er unter Garantie nicht so nett.' Dachte sich Hermine höchst verwirrt und führte ihn, nachdem er sich ziemlich verdreckt aussehende Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und deutete auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl für Draco.  
  
"Also Malfoy, was willst du hier?" fragte sie erneut. Er kam jedoch nicht zu einer Antwort, da ihre Mutter, enthusiastisch wie immer, die Tür öffnete und verwundert zu Draco und Hermine herüber sah.  
  
"Oh, sie sind noch da.." sagte sie verwirrt zu an Draco gerichtet. "..Schatz willst du deinen Besuch nicht mir und deinem Vater vorstellen?" fragte an Hermine gerichtet.  
  
"Ehm..ja.. Mum das ist Draco Malfoy, ich hab euch ja schon von ihm erzählt. Malfoy, das ist meine Mutter Kathline Granger. Wir kommen gleich zu Dad rüber, ja?"  
  
Mrs. Granger schien über diese Antwort nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, lies es aber dabei. Hermine ahnte weshalb. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Eltern von dem fiesen, arroganten Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin erzählt, der sie immer wieder beschimpft hatte und jetzt saß er ruhig mit ihr in ihrem Zimmer. Das war für ihre Eltern sicher genauso verwirrend wie für sie selbst.  
  
"Also Malfoy, noch mal was willst du hier?" fragte sie ihn eindringlich, sie hatte keine Lust ihn länger als nötig hier zu haben und hoffte das er bald anfing.  
  
Draco atmete erneut schwer bevor er mit seiner Geschichte begann.  
  
****************** So Leute das war das erste Kapitel. Nicht das längste aber... Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht eingepennt. O.K. ich gebs zu die schlimmen Nachrichten kommen erst im nächsten Kapitel daher wird es wohl auch ein Stück Länge. Ich werde sofort weiter schreiben, freue mich aber NATÜRLICH über Rev. s Und ich hab noch ne Frage: Wollt ihr lieber dass das eine Pure Romantikstory wird, oder soll auch Adventure dabei sein??? Ich mag beides. Aber ihr wisst ja hoffentlich, wer hier mit wem das Haupttechtelmechtel hat ODER??? Also, knallt mir eure Meinung vor die Füße. Ich bin bereit mich weiter zu entwickeln, nur meine beiden Hauptpersonen kriegt ihr nich auseinander!!! HA  
  
Also fleißig rück-schreiben, und aufs nächste Kapitel freuen.  
  
Bye Distel 


	2. Kapitel 2 Erste freundschaftliche Bande

Sooooo da bin ich wieder und leg auch gleich los!  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich *heul* gehört mir nichts das mit Harry Potter zutun hat. Nur die unbekannten Charakteren von denen ihr denkt "mein Gott, der, der die erfunden hat, hat doch nen Rad ab" haben was mit mir zu tun.  
  
Summary: Sommerferien... das 6. Schuljahr hat sich erst seit einer Woche verabschiedet und Hermine ist noch in der Stimmung in der sie das einfache faulenzen geniest. Doch diese Ferien werden für sie eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung bringen, als plötzlich jemand sehr unerwartetes vor ihrer Tür steht.  
  
Hört sich vielleicht scheiße an, wird aber auch spannend!! Obwohl ich auch voll auf Romantik stehe....*seuftz* also viel spass!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 2:Erste freundschaftliche Bande  
  
Für Draco war es als währe er wieder da, wo alles begonnen hatte, die ganze schreckliche Geschichte. Er sah sie vor sich als währe er noch in der Bücherei von Malfoy Manor.  
  
Vor einer Woche, als er von der Schule zurückgekommen war schien noch alles normal. Sein Vater war gar nicht zuhause, nur seine Mutter hatte ihn erwartet. Sie sah sehr besorgt aus als er ankam, und hatte offensichtlich nicht sehr viel geschlafen in der letzten Zeit. Sie hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen wollen aber an seinem 2. Abend wieder zuhause hatte er, als sie zusammen in der Bibliothek saßen nicht mehr an sich halten können und sie gefragt was sie bedrückte.  
  
Darauf hatte sie erst nicht reagiert, nach einigen Minuten, war sie jedoch plötzlich in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er war sehr verwirrt gewesen und hatte einige Minuten lang nichts gemacht. Doch plötzlich hatte seine Mutter begonnen ihm alles zu erzählen.  
  
Darüber das sein Vater mit vielen anderen Todessern im Moment in Bulgarien unterwegs war um eine Art magischen Schlüssel zur Macht zu finden und das sie vor hätten, ihn, Draco Malfoy, zu Voldemorts direktem Nachfolger zu erziehen. Das dieser Machtschlüssel eine Art Mineral sei in welches Voldemort das gesamte letzte Jahr vor seinem Fall, sein Wissen, seine Macht und viel seiner Kraft hatte fliesen lassen da er ahnte das etwas ähnliches geschehen würde. Lucius hatte seiner Frau verboten Draco auch nur den kleinsten Einblick in seine Zukunft zu gewähren. Doch sie hatte sich nicht daran gehalten, was er augenblicklich bestraft hatte.  
  
Draco und seine Mutter hatten noch immer in der malfoyschen Bibliothek gesessen als Lucius und einige seiner Handlanger dorthin appariert waren. Er war unglaublich wütend auf seine Frau gewesen, sie aber erst nicht beachtet. Er war zu Draco herübergeschritten und ihn lange angesehen. Er hatte in den grauen Augen seines Sohnes gelesen das ihn dieser Plan anekelte. Weshalb, war für ihn unverständlich, da er ihn immer nach der Vorlage der dunklen Künste erzogen hatte, doch Draco schien sich nicht fügen zu wollen. Er hatte ihn nach einigen Minuten des Beobachtens angewiesen hatte, nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gehen um seine wichtigsten Sachen zu packen um mit ihm zu kommen, damit sie, zwar etwas früher als vorgesehen, mit seiner Ausbildung beginnen könnten. Draco hatte seinem Vater ebenfalls lange, durchdringend in die Augen gesehen und sich entschieden.  
  
"Nein Vater, ich werde nicht mit dir kommen. Ich bin nicht wie du, ich werde mich nicht der dunklen Seite anschließen." Diese Worte halten im Nachhinein sehr schmerzhaft in ihm wieder, wenn er daran dachte was auf sie folgte.  
  
"Malf..eh..Draco?" hörte er Hermines Stimme von sehr weit.  
  
***  
  
Langsam blickte er zu ihr auf. Sie konnte tränen in seinen wunderschönen grauen Augen erkennen und ahnte das nun etwas schreckliches kommen musste.  
  
"Du musst nicht weiter.." begann sie doch er unterbrach sie "Doch ich muss!" er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und sie sah einen Ausdruck entschlossener Wildheit.  
  
" Als Vater hörte das ich ihm nicht folgen wollte geriet er in eine Wut vor der ich schon als Kind schreckliche Angst hatte."  
  
***  
  
Und wieder schien Draco alles erneut durchleben zu müssen. Er war wieder in der Bibliothek, sah seinem Vater wieder in die wütenden Augen. 'Du willst nicht?' hatte er gefragt. Er hatte ihm nur weiter aufrichtig in die Augen geblickt. Lucius hatte sich zu einem seiner Handlanger umgewand und ihm mit einer Handbewegung bedeutet seinen Sohn fest zu halten. Draco wollte sich wehren doch es währe ein aussichtsloser Kampf gewesen. Als Lucius sich sicher war das sein Sohn nicht fliehen konnte, beugte er sich zu seiner verängstigte Frau. Er hatte ihr unglaubliches vorgeworfen und Draco hatte seinem Vater angesehen das er keine Gnade walten lassen wollte. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen um nicht zu sehen was kommen würde und doch hatten die Worte seines Vaters ihn fast zerrissen. Als er den toten Körper seiner Mutter auf den dunkelgrünen Bibliotheksteppich aufschlagen hörte, spürte er einen Hass in sich aufsteigen wie er ihn noch nie verspürt hatte. Er wollte seinen Vater zahlen lassen, zahlen lassen für diese unglaubliche Bosheit und er begann, auch wenn er es zu Beginn noch nicht hatte wahr haben wollen, daran zu glauben was so viele andere Zauberer ihm seit Jahren sagten. Dumbledore, McGonagal und selbst Potter schienen recht zu haben.  
  
" ich schätze deshalb habe ich mich überhaupt getraut zu dir gekommen." Sagte er und blickte zu Hermine herüber.  
  
***  
  
Hermine konnte kaum glauben was Draco ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Sie hatte gewusst das Lucius Malfoy ein böser und auch grausamer Mensch war. Aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das auch nur irgendein Mensch so schreckliches seinen eigenen Kindern antun konnte.  
  
"Aber..aber.. wieso bist du hier, wie bist du von deinem Vater und den Anderen losgekommen?" sie sah verwirrt zu ihm herüber, immer noch fast sprachlos.  
  
"Nunja, ich habe mich gewehrt und wollte meinen Vater zahlen lassen.." er schlug mit der Faust auf Hermines Schreibtisch, dass ihre Lampe zu Boden fiel, doch beide kümmerte es nicht und Draco fuhr fort ihr seine schrecklichen Erlebnisse zu schildern.  
  
"Da mein Vater anscheinend noch etwas zu erledigen hatte, lies er mich auf einen der Türme von Malfoy Manor sperren. Nur wusste er nicht das ich auf diesem Turm einen meiner alten Besen aufbewahrte. So konnte ich fliehen. Ich wurde jedoch von einem der Wachen entdeckt, 12 Todesser haben mich verfolgt, kurz vor eurer Siedlung hatte ich die meisten von ihnen abgeschüttelt, musste aber landen da mein Besen etwas unter der Verfolgung gelitten hatte. Tja, und dann habe ich euren Briefkasten entdeckt und gehofft das ihr die richtigen Grangers wärt. Ich hatte wohl recht, was Granger?" sagte er und Hermine konnte ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht lesen, nicht eines der hämischen, sondern eines welches zeigte das es ihm gut getan hatte mit jemandem zu reden.  
  
"Ja, irgendwie hattest du recht." Antwortete sie ihm und konnte selbst ein lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie wurde aber schnell wieder Ernst.  
  
"Draco das muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein, ich ..ich wusste nicht das dein Vater ein so grausamer Mensch ist." Endete sie leise und spürte wie das ihr Tränen begannen in die Augen zu steigen, die sie unmöglich unterdrücken konnte. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerk das sie ihn bereits das zweite mal bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte.  
  
*** Ihm war auf gefallen das sie ihn Draco nannte und nicht mehr Malfoy. Als er aber die Tränen in ihren Augen sah, fühlte er sich plötzlich schuldig sie mit so einer Geschichte beladen zu haben. Er erhob sich, ging zu ihr herüber, setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.  
  
" Hey, nicht weinen, dass ist er nicht wert. Außerdem, währe ich der, der so traurig sein sollte." Sagte er und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
  
***  
  
Als sie zu ihm auf blickte, und in seine stürmischen, grauen Augen schaute, schien sie in ihnen zu versinken. Ihr war schon öfters im letzten Jahr aufgefallen das Draco durchaus nicht schlecht aus sah und sein Körper hatte einige Muskeln, doch als sie sich nun so intensive in die Augen blickten, sah Hermine etwas in seinen Augen, was sie bisher bei niemandem gesehen hatte, eine tiefes Geheimnis umgeben von noch tieferer Traurigkeit. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.  
  
***  
  
Als die zwei dort saßen, tief in die Augen des Anderen versunken und nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnehmend, öffnete Mrs. Granger die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter.  
  
"Hermine, schatz, du wolltest deinem Vater doch.."  
  
Zwar stoben Hermine und Draco sofort auseinander, jedoch hatte Hermines Mutter deutlich erkannt was sie soeben unterbrochen hatte.  
  
"ja, Mum ..wir kommen ..sofort" japste Hermine und konnte es nicht vermeiden Rot anzulaufen.  
  
Mrs. Granger schloss die Zimmertür und ging mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer.  
  
***  
  
Draco blickte etwas verwirrt zur plötzlich, unglaublich spannenden Zimmerdecke. Dieses Gefühl, welches er gerade in sich gespürt hatte als er Hermine so nah gewesen war, vielleicht in einer Weise sogar näher als irgendjemandem zuvor in seinem Leben, verwirrte ihn dermaßen das er sogar kurze Zeit vergas weshalb er überhaupt hier war.  
  
"Wir sollten rübergehen." Sagte sie knapp.  
  
"Hmm..sollten wir.." stimmte er abwesend zu.  
  
Hermine und Draco verließen schweigend das Zimmer und legten den kurzen Weg zum Wohnzimmer schweigen zurück.  
  
Als Hermine das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah sie ihre Elter mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen auf dem Sofa sitzen und war heilfroh nicht schon wieder Rot zu werden.  
  
"Tja, Dad, dass ist Draco Malfoy, du erinnerst dich sicher daran das ich dir bereits einiges über ihn erzählt habe. Nun, er..er hat ein Problem und.." Hermine atmete tief ein, bis sie den Entschluss, den sie bereit seit einiger Zeit gefasst hatte, aussprach.  
  
"Er wird warscheinlich einige Zeit hier bleiben müssen, da ich ihm helfen muss." Sie konnte Draco neben sich verwundert die Lufteinziehen hören und hob den Kopf um ihrem Vater ins Gesicht zu blicken.  
  
Auch ihre Eltern schienen verwundert, jedoch mehr darüber, dass sie dem Jungen, von dem sie immer gesagt hatte das sie ihn hasse, helfen wollte.  
  
Nachdem sich Hermines Eltern einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen hatten, sprach Mrs. Granger den Entschluss beider aus.  
  
"Gut, ich denke du, ich darf doch du sagen oder?" Fragte sie Draco, dieser nickte. "Ich denke du wirst in unserem Gästezimmer genügend Platz finden, es ist schön mal Besuch von Hermines Schule hier zu haben. Sonst ist sie ja fast jede Ferien verreist." Sie lächelte Hermine und Draco aufmunternd zu und wandte sich ihrem Mann zu.  
  
" Ja, dass finde ich auch. Du kannst ja deinem Freund sein Zimmer zeigen und wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch zu uns setzen, wir hatten vor einen Film zu schauen, kennst du '8 Mile' Draco?" fragte er. Draco sah ihn nur höchst verwirrt an, doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte sprach Mr. Granger auch schon weiter.  
  
" Obwohl du wohl eher erst ein Bad gebrauchen könntest, du kannst gerne das Bad benutzen wenn du möchtest." Schloss er und griff nach der Fernbedienung.  
  
"Emm, vielen Dank, ich werde denke ich gerne den Vorschlag mit dem Bad in Erwägung ziehen, danke." Sagte Draco, sehr viel kleinlauter als sonst und Hermine musste schmunzeln. Nach allem was sie in der letzten halben Stunde über Dracos Familie gehört hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass er solche Gastfreundlichkeit nicht erwartet hätte.  
  
***  
  
Draco hatte sich während der Unterhaltung zwischen Hermine und ihren Elter recht fehl-am-platz gefühlt, doch als Hermine plötzlich vorschlug das er bei ihr bleiben sollte und auch, dass sie ihm helfen wollte, war überrascht, verwundert und sehr dankbar zugleich gewesen.  
  
Das Wohnzimmer der Granger war eine Geschichte für sich. All diese vielen Knöpfe, Schalter und offensichtlich elektrisch Geräte waren sehr verwirrend und er war sich sicher, dass selbst Hermine nicht wusste wie man sie bediente.  
  
Als Hermine ihn nun aus dem Zimmer und den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer, ein Stück weiter herunter führte, fragte er sich immer noch ob er das Richtige tat. Wie und weshalb sollte Hermine ihm, dem verhassten Malfoy helfen?  
  
*** Hermine öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer und lies Draco eintreten.  
  
"Also, Hand und Abtrockentücher bring ich dir gleich. Mit den frischen Klamotten das wird schon eher ein Problem, wir sollten dir morgen neue kaufen gehen. Wenn du noch etwas Essen willst musst du nur in die Küche gehen, du kannst dich am Kühlschrank bedienen und ich würde vorschlagen das du dich nach dem Bad.." sie brach ab, als sie den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht bemerkte.  
  
"Was?" fragte sie  
  
"Was meinst du mit Kürschrank?" fragte er verwirrt  
  
Hermine schlug sich vor die Stirn. Natürlich, Draco hatte keine Ahnung von Muggelsachen. Das würde schwerer werden als gedacht.  
  
"Oh, sorry, ich hab total vergessen, dass weist du ja nicht. Komm mal mit." Sagte sie und wandte sich um, um Draco in den Gebrauch einer Muggelküche vertaut zu machen.  
  
"Und schalte bitte immer das Licht aus, wenn du als letzter aus einem Raum gehst, meine Eltern haben einen Spar-Tick" setzte sie noch hinzu und war schon halb durch den Flur als sie Dracos Stimme hörte.  
  
"Es will nicht ausgehen, wenn ich rausgehe. Was soll ich machen?"  
  
Hermine drehte sich herum und konnte ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Draco stand im Türrahmen und ging, offensichtlich immer wieder das Licht anfluchend, vor und zurück.  
  
"Was??" fragte er genervt und sah irritiert zu ihr herüber.  
  
"Du,..warte ich komme und zeig's dir." Noch immer lachend ging sie zu Draco zurück, bedeutete ihm aufzupassen und legte den Lichtschalter um. Draco sah höchst verdutzt aus und machte es ihr nach. Hermine begann wieder sehr breit zu grinsen. Draco wandte sich nach einigen weiteren versuchen vom Schalter ab und begann den Flur endlang lang zu gehen. Als Hermine ihm folgte, konnte sie ihn deutlich, "bekloppte Muggeltechnik" murmeln hören.  
  
*************************** So, das währ das 2 Chappie, ich hoffe ihr fandet's net all zu langatmig. Und bitte verzeiht mir meine Rechtschreib und Zeichensetzfehler, ich hoffe ihr konntet's trotzdem entziffern.  
  
Ich wird mich sofort(voraussichtlich bis Samstag) ans Nächste Chappie schmeißen.  
  
Bye eure ~distelMalfoy~ früher nur distel 


	3. Kapitel 3: Einige Klarheiten

Hi, Hi da bin ich wieder!! (  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich *heul* gehört mir nichts das mit Harry Potter zutun hat. Nur die unbekannten Charakteren von denen ihr denkt "mein Gott, der, der die erfunden hat, hat doch nen Rad ab" haben was mit mir zu tun.  
  
Summary: Sommerferien... das 6. Schuljahr hat sich erst seit einer Woche verabschiedet und Hermine ist noch in der Stimmung in der sie das einfache faulenzen geniest. Doch diese Ferien werden für sie eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung bringen, als plötzlich jemand sehr unerwartetes vor ihrer Tür steht.  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
Draco warf sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Immer wieder konnte er die Stimme seines Vaters hören.. der dunkle Lord hat großes mit dir vor mein Sohn.....dir wird große Ehre zuteil werden....'Nein!' murmelte er im Schlaf. Er konnte das Kalte, keine Gefühle wieder spiegelnde Gesicht seines Vaters vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen. Konnte sehen wie sein Vater erneut den Zauberstab hob und auf seine Mutter zuschritt. Plötzlich wurden die Bilder dieser schrecklichen Nacht abgelöst. Er sah nun einen kleinen, höchstens 4 Jahre alten Jungen mit blonden Haaren vor sich stehen. Der Junge schien etwas zu suchen, er stand vor einem großen, schwarzen Schreibtisch und wühlte in einer der unteren Schubladen. Plötzlich erschien eine andere Gestalt hinter dem Jungen und griff diesen bei den Handgelenken. "was glaubst du was du tust" konnte er die kalte, vertraute Stimme eines Mannes vernehmen. "Ich...ich wollte..sollte" begann der Junge zu stammeln. "Ich werde dich lehren was es heißt verbotenes in meinem Haus zu tun 'Draco'!" spuckte er förmlich heraus. "Nein..Daddy..bitte...Mum hat...ich sollte den Kalender..."begann der Junge erneut.  
  
"SCHWEIG!!" brüllte der Mann und zückte den Zauberstab. "Du wirst nicht noch einmal gegen die regeln verstoßen!"  
  
Draco konnte sehen wie der Mann den Zauberstab auf den Jungen richtete, doch plötzlich war da kein Junge mehr, plötzlich sah Draco sich selbst dem Zauberstab gegen über, sah wie sein Vater den Mund öffnete, sah wie ein Blitz gleißend, weißen Lichts auf ihn zuschoss. Er konnte ihn erneut spüren, den unglaublichen Schmerz, den der Cruciatusfluch verursachte.  
  
Mit einem Schrei fuhr er auf und viel ungemütlich aus dem Bett.  
  
***  
  
Hermine warf sich in dieser Nacht unruhig in ihrem Bett umher. Sie konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Immer wieder sah sie Dracos abwesendes und von innerlichem Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht vor sich, sie fragte sich wie sie ihm helfen solle. Auch als sie endlich, nach Stunden in einen leichten Schlaf viel ließen sie die Bilder Dracos nicht los. Sie veränderten sich jedoch. Sie sah einen Draco, der sie mit verächtlichen und hasserfüllten Augen anstarrte, während sie ihre Zähne wachsen sah.  
  
Sie sah ihn die Hände schmerzhaft auf die Wange pressen, auf die sie ihn einst geschlagen hatte.  
  
Sah sein grinsendes, herablassendes Gesicht immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorüber ziehen. Sie sah plötzlich wie es sich verwandelte. Nun sah sie in ein Gesicht das sie offen und dankbar ansah. Sie konnte erneut in diese tiefen, grauen Augen blicken, versang erneut in ihnen und fühlte sich plötzlich geborgen und zuhause.  
  
Als sie plötzlich ein Schrei und ein dumpfer Aufprall aus dem Schlaf rissen.  
  
***  
  
Draco rappelte sich stöhnend auf. Er wollte sich gerade, in der Hoffnung niemanden geweckt zu haben, wieder in sein Bett legen, als Hermine herein stürmte.  
  
"Draco, was ist los, ist jemand hier?" fragte sie außer Atem.  
  
"Nichts, bin nur aus dem Bett gefallen. Du kannst wieder schlafen gehen." Sagte er etwas zu ungehalten. Hermine knipste das Licht an und wollte bereits eine spitze Bemerkung zurück geben, als ihr auffiel, dass Draco in nichts als seinen Boxershorts vor ihr stand....und das raubte ihr den Atem. Sie ließ ihren Blick langsam über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten und konnte die aufsteigende Röte absolut nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Draco, der ihren Blick bemerkte, fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. Nicht das es ihm etwas ausmachte, dass man seinem Körper soviel Beachtung schenkte, jedoch fühlte er sich bei einem so stechende Blick Hermines plötzlich unheimlich enttarnt. Weshalb wusste er selbst, jedenfalls bis jetzt, noch nicht.  
  
"Also, wie gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung. Leg dich am besten wieder schlafen" versuchte er die peinliche Stille zu überwinden.  
  
Als Hermine bewusst wurde, wie offensichtlich sie ihn angestarrt hatte wurde sie noch einen Ton röter. Sie riss sich aber schnell zusammen.  
  
"Ja, natürlich ist alles in Ordnung," antwortete sie sarkastisch auf seine Bitte "Deshalb hasst du auch geschrieen als ob dich jemand mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt hätte." Die Anspielung auf den 2. der unverzeihlichen Flüche, war eigentlich nur als Redewendung gemeint. Als sie jedoch den plötzlich eintretenden verkrampften Gesichtsausdruck Dracos sah überkam sie eine schreckliche Ahnung.  
  
"Nein, Draco sag nicht das jemand hier war! Bitte..was ist passiert?" sie schritt zu ihn herüber und nahm eine seiner Hände.  
  
"Nichts.. ich hab nur schlecht geträumt. Ist das irgendwie verboten?" er drehte sich von ihr weg und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
  
Hermine setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Was hast du geträumt?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Ach..wieder von dem Tag in der Bibliothek, du weist was ich meine?" sagte er mit gesenktem Blick und ausdrucksloser Stimme. Sie nicke stumm.  
  
Doch plötzlich breitete sich ein grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht aus. Hermine sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
" Und dann hab ich noch von einem kleinen Mädchen das höchstens 7 Jahre war geträumt, dass angefangen hat mein Gesicht mit küssen zu übersähen. Als ich erkannt habe das dieses Mädchen wie du aussah bin ich halt mit einem Schrei aufgewacht und vor Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen. Das ist doch verständlich, oder?" grinste er.  
  
Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. Als sie jedoch sah das Draco zu lachen begonnen hatte riss ihr der Geduldsfaden.  
  
"Ohh, du bist unmöglich." Rief sie durch ihr eigenes beginnendes Lachen und begann, ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, Draco zu kitzeln.  
  
Sie hatte dies bereits so oft bei ihren anderen Freunden gemacht, wenn diese sich unmöglich verhielten, dass ihr erst gar nicht auffiel das sie Draco Malfoy vor sich liegen hatte und nicht Harry, Ron oder Ginny.  
  
Bei Draco war es jedoch sehr viel schwerer als bei den Anderen. Während ihre Freunde immer nur einfach lachten und um Gnade baten, schnappte sich Draco nach sehr kurzer Zeit ihre Hände und begann sie zurück zu Kitzeln.  
  
Als Hermine kaum noch Luft bekam, schaffte sie es seine Arme zu greifen und ihn zu stoppen. Erst jetzt viel beiden auf, wie nah sie einander waren.  
  
Hermines Lachen hallte in Dracos Kopf wieder während er, halb auf ihr liegend, in ihre nuss-braunen Augen schaute. Es war sehr lange her das er jemanden so frei hatte lachen hören und auch das er so frei mir jemandem Lachen konnte. Draco blickte ihr tief in die Augen während in eine alte, nur zu vertraute stimme sich in seinem Kopf meldete. 'Was tust du da, Idiot? sie ist ein Schlammblut und mit Potter und Weasley befreundet'.  
  
Doch zum ersten mal in seinem Leben schaffte er es diese Stimme, die ihn bisher sein Leben lang verfolgt hatte und ihn an die Lehren seines Vaters erinnerte, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.  
  
Er wollte einfach hier liegen bleiben. Mit dieser wunderschönen jungen Frau, die so wunderbar Lachen konnte, die solche wunderschönen Augen hatte und die einzige zu sein schien, die ihn verstand und ihm eine 2 Chance geben hatte.  
  
Unwissend begann er seinen Kopf zusenken, als er plötzlich ihre Hände auf seiner Brust spürte, die ihn weg drückten.  
  
"Ich glaube...wir haben alles geklärt, ich gehe jetzt wieder schlafen." Sagte Hermine mit einem Zittern in der Stimme, drückte ihn von ihr herunter und verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Als Draco die Tür zufallen hörte, rollte er sich mit einem schweren Seufzer auf den Rücken und begann an die Decke zu starren. 'Konnte es sein? War es wirklich war? Konnte sich ein Malfoy in eine Muggelgeborene verlieben? Vielleicht...' um diese fragen kreisten seine Gedanken. Obwohl er in seinem tiefsten innern die Antwort bereits wusste.  
  
Draco konnte für den Rest der Nach keinen Schlaf mehr finden und auch Hermine lag die restlichen Stunden wach. In ihr jedoch war alles noch sehr viel verwirrter. Sie lag einfach auf ihrem Bett und sah einen Haufen Gedanken vor ihrem geistigen Auge, von dem sie nicht wusste wie sie ihn ordnen sollte.  
  
********************** so Leute, dass war das 3. chappie. Ich hoffe ihr fandets annehmlich.  
  
Ich schaffe es vielleicht noch heute Abend ein 4. hoch zuladen, mal sehen.  
  
@daenor ich weis noch net wie lang die Story wird. Mir kommen während des schreibens immer neue Ideen. Malfoy, der das Licht verflucht war auch so eine.*g* und auch die ganze Szene in Dracos Schlafzimmer war net geplant, die kam mir einfach beim Schreiben. Und vielen Dank für das MEGA Kompliment. Ich hät nicht erwartet das sie so vielen gut gefällt nach so kurzer Zeit.  
  
@ silentangel  
Draco/Hermine sind auch ihre auch mein Traumpaar. Vielleicht nicht in Rowlings Büchern, aber in der fanfic Welt auf alle fälle.  
  
@ marille Thanks, bin voll perplex das ihr das alle so mögt....  
  
@ BlackSuzyBird It' an honour for me that you try to read my story, realy. I think you'r one of the best writers at fanfiction.net and I (you already know) stuck on your story *grin*  
  
Bye eure ~distelMalfoy~ 


	4. Kapitel 4: Neue Erfahrungen

Soo hier is das 4 chappie... ich hoffe ihr mögt es wie die 3 andern. Ich denke das wird das chappie des ersten*****zwischen************* Egal lest selbst*g*  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich *heul* gehört mir nichts das mit Harry Potter zutun hat. Nur die unbekannten Charakteren von denen ihr denkt "mein Gott, der, der die erfunden hat, hat doch nen Rad ab" haben was mit mir zu tun.  
  
Summary: Sommerferien... das 6. Schuljahr hat sich erst seit einer Woche verabschiedet und Hermine ist noch in der Stimmung in der sie das einfache faulenzen geniest. Doch diese Ferien werden für sie eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung bringen, als plötzlich jemand sehr unerwartetes vor ihrer Tür steht.  
  
Kapitel 4: Neue Erfahrungen  
  
Draco wurde, nachdem er letztendlich doch noch eine halbe Stunde hatte dösen können, von einem leichten Klopfen an der Zimmertür geweckt.  
  
"Ja?" rief er. Hermine öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, darauf bedacht überall hinzuschauen nur nicht zu Draco  
  
"Mum hat gesagt ich soll dich wecken, das Frühstück ist fast fertig." Sagte sie und war schon dabei die Tür wieder zu schließen, doch Draco war schneller. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
" Hey, Hermine was ist los? Es ist doch nicht deine Art?" fragte er sie obwohl er ahnte was ihr Problem war.  
  
"Nichts, du solltest dich nur beeilen." Erwiderte sie. Draco der glaubte das sie nun gehen wollte fasste ihr Handgelenk fester. Doch Hermine schien plötzlich ihre Meinung zu ändern. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Draco plötzlich vollkommen offen in die Augen.  
  
"Ich glaube das wir für dich einige neue Anziehsachen brauchen. In den Klamotten kannst du unmöglich 5 Wochen herum laufen. Bei der Gelegenheit, kann ich dir auch mal die 'Muggel' Stadt zeigen. Was meinst du?" fragte sie als währen sie seit Jahren die dicksten Freunde.  
  
Draco, total perplex aufgrund dieses Stimmungswechsels, lies ihre Hand los und brauchte eine Weile um seine Zunge in gang zubekommen.  
  
"Ja,... klingt eigentlich gut. Aber ich habe im Moment kein Geld, wir müssten irgendwie nach Gringotts kommen." Sagte er nach kurzer Zeit.  
  
Hermine schien auf einmal voller Tatendrang. "Geld kann ich dir leihen. Also, dann mach dich fertig und komm zum Frühstück." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Bevor sie jedoch die Tür schloss warf sie noch einen Blick durch den Türspalt. Sie konnte Draco sehen der sich noch einmal streckte und dabei sein leuchtend, weiß-blondes Haar mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihr Vorhaben zurück in die Küche zugehen und sich bereits an den Tisch zu setzen, war dadurch augenblicklich vergessen.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie im Türrahmen gestanden hatte um Draco zu beobachten. Irgendwann spürte sie jedoch die Hand ihrer Mutter auf der Schulter und hörte ihre Stimme. "Schatz, komm doch bitte schon ins Esszimmer, dein Vater muss gleich in die Praxis und würde sich gerne noch von dir verabschieden."  
  
Hermine schloss Dracos Zimmertür so schnell wie möglich, allerdings auch sehr laut, und wirbelte herum. 'Verflucht warum musste sie jetzt Rot werden, vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter gar nichts bemerkt. Obwohl sie hatte doch zu offensichtlich dort gestanden.'  
  
***  
  
Draco hob den Kopf als er die leise Stimme von Hermines Mutter vernahm und sah sich um. Er war gerade dabei die geliehenen Anziehsachen, die Hermine ihm gegeben hatte zu Sortieren und stand schließlich immer noch mit nacktem Oberkörper in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Er konnte gerade noch Hermines hochroten Kopf hinter der, sich schließenden Tür verschwinden sehen.  
  
Als er das Esszimmer betrat, sah er Hermine, noch immer Rot wirkend, am Tisch sitzen. Er ging zu ihr herüber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. Sie saßen beide einige Minuten still am Tisch bis Mrs. Granger mit einer Kaffeekanne in der Hand herein schnellte und sich den zweien gegenüber setzte.  
  
" So, ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr zwei nach dem Frühstück in die Stadt fahrt. Ich muss nachher eh noch mal in die Praxis und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir einige Lebensmitte mitbringen könntet. Ich schätze Draco war noch nicht allzu oft in einer Stadt wo keine Zauberer leben, oder?" plauderte sie um die, sich unheimlich lang ziehende Stille zwischen den beiden Jugendlichen auszugleichen.  
  
"Und bevor ich es vergesse. Dein Vater und ich werden heute Abend auf eine Konferenz müssen. Wir haben versucht es zu verschieben, aber wir müssen leider..."  
  
Hermine und Draco machten sich nach dem Essen für ihren Stadtbesuch bereit und hatten beide das Gefühl das es ein sehr unbequemer Vormittag werden würde.  
  
***  
  
Wie sich heraus stellte, sollte der Stadtbesuch sehr viel erfreulicher werden als beide erwatet hatten. Für Hermine gab es sehr viel zu Lachen und auch für Draco war es alles Andere als langweilig. Hermine brach vor Lachen fast zusammen als sie und Draco an einer simplen Pommesbude vorbei gingen. Hermine lief ungestört daran vorbei, als sie bemerkte das Draco zurück blieb. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Draco wildgestikulierend vor einer großen, mit Augen bestückten und einer Arm-Beweg-Elektronik versehenen Pommestüte stand und sie laut und deutlich fragte, wie viel denn eine Portion kosten würde. Diese und ähnliche Situationen häuften sich, so das Hermine kaum zum Atmen kam. Nach gut 3 Stunden "Stadtbummelns" war Draco dermaßen entnervt, dass er einfach nur noch hinter Hermine herlief ohne zu versuchen sich der Muggelwelt anzupassen.  
  
***  
  
"Bitte, jetzt hör auf zu Lachen. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen das auf den Straßen so kleine, wie hießen die Dinger? Stehen. Sagte Draco mit noch immer schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, während Hermine die Wohnung aufschloss.  
  
"Wasserhydranten!! Und ..ich kann auch nichts dafür dass das einfach zu komisch aussah. Du musst mich verstehen, du bist der erste Mensch in meinem Leben der gegen einen Wasserhydranten gelaufen ist." Sagte sie und hatte Mühe ihr lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Als sie die gekauften Lebensmittel in der Küche abstellten fand Draco einen kleinen Zettel den offenbar Hermines Mutter geschrieben hatte.  
  
Hallo ihr zwei  
  
Wir müssen leider schon früher los, der Kongress ist vorverlegt worden. Wir werden aber auch früher wieder da sein. Essen steht in der Mikrowelle, noch einen schönen Nachmittag, bis heute Abend. Kathrin+ Mark  
  
"Tja, dann müssen wir den Nahmittag wohl so verbringen. Wir könnten schon einige unserer Hausaufgaben anfangen.." begann Hermine während sie die Mikrowelle einstellte. Doch Draco unterbrach sie.  
  
"Hermine, bitte, wir haben grade mal eine gute Woche Ferien, wie kannst du schon wieder an Hausaufgaben denken? Außerdem hab ich überhaupt keine meiner Schulsachen hier, nur meinen Zauberstab. Ich kann also gar keine Hausaufgaben machen." Sagte Draco und Hermine musste schmunzeln.  
  
"Was ist so komisch?" fragte er sie verwirrt.  
  
"Nichts, nur irgendwie seit ihr alle gleich, bloß keine Hausaufgaben solang bis ihr Hogwarts schon fast wieder riechen könnt und immer über mich lachen nur weil ich das Unangenehme vorher erledige." Sagte sie noch immer lächelnd. "Aber ich weis was wir stattdessen machen könnten. Erinnerst du dich daran das meine Eltern dich gefragt haben, ob du 8 Mile kennst?" er nickte nach einem kurzen zögern.  
  
"Nun, ich weis das du ihn nicht kennst, aber der Film ist wirklich gut und deshalb werden wir ihn uns ansehen." Sagte sie vollkommen ernst, als sie jedoch sein verwirrtes Gesicht sah musste sie wieder lachen.  
  
"Komm einfach mit ich zeige es dir." Sagte sie und drehte sich um, um das Mittagessen aus der Mikrowelle zu holen.  
  
Draco lief hinter Hermine her und setzte sich wie sie ihm sagte auf eines der Sofas. Hermine setzte sich vor den großen, schwarzen Kasten der ihm schon am Abend zuvor aufgefallen war. Er war höchst überrascht, dass sie genau zu wissen schien was sei zutun hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit erhob sie sich und setzte sich auf das andere Sofa, in der Hand einen sehr viel kleineren, schwarzen Kasten mit kleinen Hubbeln.  
  
"Also, was soll ich jetzt genau machen?" fragte er unsicher, ihm war das Ganze nicht sehr geheuer.  
  
"Schau ganz einfach auf den Bildschirm da vorne. Du wirst schon sehen." Sagte sie und drückte einen der Hubbel. Eine Zeit lang konnte Draco nichts erkennen, doch einen Augenblick später erschien ein Bild auf dem wie Hermine es genannt hatte "Monitor" Doch es war nicht einfach ein Bild, nein es bewegte sich und man konnte auch eine Musik hören. Draco staunte mit Mund und Nase und Hermine musste wieder zulachen beginnen.  
  
Hermine musste Draco während des Films noch vieles erklären, sei es der Technik wegen, oder worum es im Film ging. Während des Abspanns, begann Hermine enthusiastisch die Filmmusik mit zusingen und zog Draco vom Sofa hoch.  
  
"Was?" fragte er, doch Hermine lachte nur und Sang weiter, wobei sie Draco quer durch das Wohnzimmer zog.  
  
Draco war durchaus verwundert über Hermines plötzlichen Energieputsch, scherte sich aber nicht sehr darum. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit um Hermines Augen, die ihn, seit viel zu kurzer Zeit, sosehr faszinierten, zu betrachten. Da er so in sie versunken war, merkte er weder, dass die Musik bereits aufgehört hatte, noch das auch Hermine ihn nun beobachtete.  
  
Hermine hatte gespürt, dass er sie beobachtet hatte und war höchst verwirrt was sie tun sollte. Sie versuchte ihm nicht wieder in die Augen zu blicken, denn das würde ihr sicher wieder alle Gedanken auslöschen.  
  
Während die zwei durch den Raum zu schweben schienen beachteten sie nicht den kleinen Coutschtisch der sich ihnen plötzlich in den Weg stellte.  
  
Draco stieß plötzlich gegen den kleinen Tisch und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Die zwei stürzten neben dem Tischchen zu Boden, doch sie scherten sich nicht wirklich darum.  
  
Hermine, die nun auf Draco lag und seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, gab es auf ihm nicht in die Augen zu blicken. Kaum hatten sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken gefangen, vergaßen sie wirklich alles um sich herum. Weder Draco, noch Hermine bemerkten wie ihre Köpfe einander immer näher kamen, als sie nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren stockten beide. Jedoch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Draco konnte die stechende Frage in Hermines Augen lesen und entschloss sich diese zu beantworten.  
  
Als er seine Lippen auf denen Hermines spürte, schoss ein bisher ungekanntes Verlangen in ihn auf, er hätte nie geglaubt das solche Gefühle möglich währen. Doch jetzt spürte er sie und es war einfach unbeschreiblich.  
  
Auch für Hermine wurde die Frage beantwortet die sie sich seit so fielen Jahren stellte. Wie, wie würde es sein einen Menschen mit einer derartig großen Gefühlswallung zu küssen. Sie hatte bereits vorher Jungs geküsst, wurde aber noch nie mit so großer Leidenschaft zurück geküsst.  
  
Keiner von beiden hörte das erstaunte Lufteinziehen aus Richtung der Wohnzimmertür.  
  
************************* Es tut mir SCHRECKLICH leit das dieses Kapitel so dermaßen SCHEIßE geworden ist, ich weis selbst nicht weshalb. Ich werde mich bessern, ich hoffe ihr verlasst mich nicht. Die Chappies nächste Woche werden wieder besser, obwohl ich nicht glaube an den überagenden Start anknüpfen zu können.  
  
Ich hab vorhin noch mal das zweite Chappie gelesen und gedacht "was? So gut habe ich geschrieben? Das ist unmöglich, dass muss eine höhere Macht gewesen sein...." egal, ich werde versuchen die höhere Macht für nächstes Wochenende noch mal anzuheuern.  
  
Bye *totalresigniertundgeplättet* distelMalfoy 


	5. Kapitel 5: Erste Verwirrungen

Solala, da bin ich wieder. Ich will hiermit noch mal allen danken die mich so aufgebaut haben, ich war echt drauf und dran alles hinzuschmeißen. Doch ihr mögt mich auch so, deshalb DANKE!!!!!!!  
  
@ liar: Ich werd versuchen deine Tipps umzusetzen, obwohl ich glaube du hättest das ganze auch etwas sensibler schreiben können ;-). Bin dir aber net böse. Da du wie ich gerne englische fic's liest, hab ich nen Tipp. Kennst du "Daddy Draco" von BlackSuzyBird?? Die ist meine absolute lieblings Story! Aber auch "We'll always have Paris auf schnoogle.com ist gut!! Natürlich beides Draco/Hermy fic's ( hier is mal der Link  
  
Also, ich sollte jetzt loslegen. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hab wohin diese Story führen wird.  
  
Gibt es jemanden der sich als Betareader für mich zur Verfügung stellen würde? MAILT MIR!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich *heul* gehört mir nichts das mit Harry Potter zutun hat außer unbekannten Charakteren  
  
Summary: Sommerferien... das 6. Schuljahr hat sich erst seit eine Woche verabschiedet und Hermine ist noch in der Stimmung in der sie das einfache faulenzen geniest. Doch diese Ferien werden für sie eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung bringen, als plötzlich jemand sehr unerwartetes vor ihrer Tür steht.  
  
Kapitel 5: Erste Verwirrungen  
  
Hermine wurde durch das harte zuschlagen der Wohnzimmertür aus ihrem trance- artigem Zustand gerissen. Sie zuckte von Draco zurück und sprang von ihm herunter. Sie schaute rasch zur Tür um zu sehen wer dort stehen könnte, es war jedoch niemand zu sehen. 'Mist!' dachte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war dermaßen verwirrt, dass sie ohne zu bemerken das Draco noch immer auf dem Boden lag, aus dem Zimmer lief.  
  
**** 'Scheiße' dachte Draco als er Hermine durch die Tür verschwinden sah. 'Bist du bescheuert Junge, oder was ist mit dir los?' Draco legte den Kopf in Nacken und versuchte seinen arg verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Immer wieder sah er ihr Gesicht, dem seinen so nah. Spürte ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Auch meldete sich die kleine, bereits verhasste Stimme wieder und Draco lies sie resignier gewähren. 'Mein Gott, was hasst du getan?? Du hasst doch nicht allen ernstes dieses Schlammblut geküsst?' Schrie sie förmlich. "Nein!" Sagte Draco müde. Es war einfach zuviel, er konnte das unmöglich alles auf einmal schlucken.  
  
Draco saß noch immer verwirrt und ausgelaugt auf dem Boden des Grangerschen Wohnzimmers, als Hermines Eltern vorsichtig die Tür öffneten. "Aehm..wo ist denn Hermine?" Fragte Hermines Mutter umsichtig.  
  
"Was?" Entgegnete Draco unwirsch, bevor ihm wieder einfiel das er der Gast war und es schon komisch genug war, dass er auf dem Boden eines fremden Wohnzimmers saß.  
  
"Ach..eh, ich weis nicht wohin sie gegangen bist, vielleicht in ihr Zimmer?" Antwortete er dann doch freundlich auf die Frage und rappelte sich auf. Er empfand es doch als unhöflich vor Hermines Eltern auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben.  
  
"Nun, wir dachten das ebenfalls, aber sie ist weder auf ihrem Zimmer, noch im Bad, noch sonst wo in der Wohnung. Wir dachten das du, nun ihr schient euch eben ..recht gut, nun, zu verstehen, als wir kurz ins Zimmer sahen. Du weißt wirklich nicht wohin und weshalb sie verschwunden ist?"  
  
Hermines Vater sprach sehr eindringlich, als wolle Draco zu einer Antwort zwingen, selbst wenn er es nicht wüsste.  
  
"Nein, ich weis nicht wo sie hin ist." Antwortete Draco, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, weshalb Hermine sich nicht zeigen wollte. Hätte er die Möglichkeit, einfach zu verschwinden um seinen Kopf zu erfrischen und zu ordnen, hätte er sie augenblicklich wahrgenommen.  
  
" Nun, dann bleibt uns wohl nicht anderes übrig als zu warten. Sie wird nur kurz frische Luft schnappen gegangen sein." Sagte Hermines Mutter und führte ihren, etwas wiederstrebenden Mann aus dem Zimmer.  
  
*******  
  
Hermine stand verwirrt vor der Haustür und ließ sich den Wind um den bereits heißgelaufenen Kopf strömen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt nach draußen zu gehen. Sie hatte bloß eine Auszeit gebraucht. Als sie jedoch vor einigen Minuten in den Flur gestürmt war und ihre Eltern in der Küche hatte reden hören, hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten. 'Meinst du nicht wir sollten mit ihr darüber reden?' Hatte ihr Vater gefragt. 'Sie ist noch viel zu jung.' Sie hatte ihre Mutter lachen gehört, bevor sie erwiderte,' Bitte, Mark, sie ist fast 17 und es ist das erstemal das sie einen Freund hier hat. Sei doch froh.' Ihr Vater hatte darauf nur verächtlich geschnaubt.  
  
'Eben! Sie ist erst fast 17 und es ist das erste mal, dass sie einen Freund mit nach hause bringt. Und dann auch noch diesen! Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich noch daran was sie uns über ihn erzählt hat? Schrecklich!'  
  
Hermine stand draußen in der Kälte und dachte über das Gespräch zwischen ihren Eltern nach. Das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war sich mit ihrem Vater über dieses Thema auseinander zu setzen. Sie blickte zum Sternenklaren Himmel.' Hmm..Sirius, was würdest du mir raten?' Dachte sie betrübt und begann langsam die Straße entlang zu laufen. Sie brauchte jetzt etwas Luft. Es war ein warmer Abend, man konnte gut in Top und Hotpants nach draußen gehen. In ihre Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte sie nicht den Schatten der ihr unauffällig folgte.  
  
***  
  
Draco lag auf seinem Bett. 'Wo blieb sie nur?' Fragte er sich besorgt.  
  
Er lag nun bereits seit 2 ½ Stunden einfach da und brachte seine Gefühle und Gedanken wieder in eine verständlich Reihenfolge.  
  
'Der Kuss hat nichts zu bedeuten. Sie sieht einfach gut aus. Ich bin schließlich 17 da lass ich mir solche Gelegenheiten doch nicht entgehen.' Ihm noch immer durchaus bewusst weshalb er bei Hermine war. Auch wenn er noch immer nicht wusste wie sie vorhatte ihm zu helfen.  
  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite.  
  
Es war schrecklich. Wenn er nicht über Hermine nachgrübelte sonder die Gedanken an sie einfach in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes verbannte, sah er augenblicklich wieder die Bilder der Malfoyschen Bibliothek vor sich.  
  
Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Grund zu versuchen die Gedanken loszuwerden. Außerdem gab es wichtigeres. Zum Beispiel heraus zu finden wo Hermine war.  
  
Draco erhob sich und ging auf den Flur. Er hatte vorgehabt noch einmal vom Balkon der Grangers aus, zu schauen ob er sie irgendwo im Park, der von dort aus gut zu sehen war, sehen konnte.  
  
Er konnte Hermines Eltern in der Küche diskutieren hören.  
  
"Mark! Jetzt beruhige dich! Es wird ihr nicht passiert sein, sie wird nur ihren Kopf frei bekommen wollen. Mir scheint diese ganze Geschichte mit unserem Gast kam doch sehr unerwartet. Außerdem ist sie doch eine Hexe, sie wird sich besser verteidigen können als Mohamed Ali."  
  
Draco wusste zwar nicht wer oder was Mohamed Ali war, aber er stimmte Hermines Mutter im Stillen zu. Auch wenn Hermine ein Bücherwurm und eine, oftmals unausstehliche Besserwisserin war, er wusste das sie im praktischen Zaubern ebenso erfolgreich war wie im Theoretischen.  
  
Draco trat, durch das Wohnzimmer den Balkon und blickte sich, ohne große Hoffnungen um. Plötzlich jedoch, weiteten sich seine Augen in Schrecken. Einige wenige Kilometer entfernt, in der Luft schwebend wie ein Ohmen des Todes, sah er einen grünen, großen, leuchtenden Totenschädel aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.  
  
********* Solala... das war etwas kurz. Aber ihr wisst ja, ich hab jetzt Herbstferien!! Kann also weitaus mehr schreiben als sonst *gg*  
  
@ daenor: Ich hab jetzt langsam ein ( wenn auch kleines) Bild wie sich die Story gestallten wird. Es wird jetzt, während den Sommerferien ein Abenteuer geben, aber auch noch in Hogwarts weiter gehen.  
  
@ all who are missing someone... Harry und Ron werden im nächsten Chappie auch wieder mit von der Partie sein!!!  
  
Außerdem tut es mir leid, dass ich erst so spät (Tages Uhrzeit) uploade Meine Ma wollte mich einfach stundenlang nicht an den PC lassen. Da sie lieber ( ne, wat wichtig) Kartenspielen MUSSTE!!!!!(Whoaaa*ggg*)  
  
Bye distelMalfoy 


	6. NUR NE BEKLOPPTE AUTOREN MELDUNGerwartet...

Achtung!!!!! An alle meine (vielleicht) noch treuen Leser!!  
  
Am Samstag kommt DEFINITITEF das neue Kapitel!!! Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich bisher nich mehr gepostet hab, aber ich hatte dermassende Probleme in der Schule (5 Klausuren!!)und zu Hause(familien Mitglied schwer krank), dass ich kaum den PC angeschmissen habe....egal....es wird am Samstag VORMITTAG gepostet!!!  
  
Also...falls noch irgendwer das hier liest...bis dann  
  
~~~distelMalfoy 


	7. Kapitel 6: Unerwartete Wendungen

Sooo, so so....ich weis, es hat scheißens lang gedauert, aber ich muss leider auch noch andren Pflichten widmen....außerdem hatte ich ne Art Schreibblockade...Und (noch viel wichtiger) ich MUSSTE unbedingt die beste fanfic der Welt zuende lesen....the Show that never ends und sein sequel Hero with a thousand faces von Lori..!!! Das solltet ihr auch machen...es ist zwar englisch, aber...egal, ich hoffe ihr freut euch trotzdem.  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich *heul* gehört mir nichts das mit Harry Potter zutun hat außer unbekannten Charakteren  
  
Summary: Sommerferien... das 6. Schuljahr hat sich erst seit einer Woche verabschiedet und Hermine ist noch in der Stimmung in der sie das einfache faulenzen geniest. Doch diese Ferien werden für sie eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung bringen, als plötzlich jemand sehr unerwartetes vor ihrer Tür steht.  
  
Kapitel 6: Unerwartete Wendungen  
  
Draco blickte noch immer wie erstarrt auf den Aufmerksamkeit erregenden  
  
Schädel. 'Das war unmöglich..und wie unmöglich' schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er sah bereits die ersten Muggel, die zu einer großen Menschenmasse unter dem Schädel zusammen liefen, als Hermines Eltern ebenfalls auf den Balkon traten.  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten!" Fragte Mrs. Granger mit entsetztem Gesicht.  
  
Draco jedoch antwortete nicht, ihm war soeben ein schrecklicher Gedanke gekommen. 'Was, wenn Hermine...aber wie, sie war eine gute Hexe...aber hatte sie ihren Zauberstab?' So schnell er konnte, lief Draco in Hermines Zimmer und schaltete, nach einigen gescheiterten versuchen, das Licht an.  
  
Gerade als Hermines Eltern, die ihm verwundert gefolgt waren, das Zimmer betraten, fand er wo nach er, in Hoffnung es nicht zu finden, gesucht hatte.  
  
"Was ist?!" Fragte Mr. Granger aufgebracht.  
  
"Was ist, weis ich auch noch nicht, aber.." Begann Draco und drehte sich zu Hermines Eltern um.  
  
"Hermine könnte in Gefahr sein, ohne den hier ist sie nicht sicher." Endete er, während er den kleinen Holzstab, den er von Hermines Nachttisch gehoben hatte Unheil verkündend hin und her wirbelte.  
  
******  
  
Hermines Kopf schmerzte schrecklich. Sie stöhnte leise. Ihr linkes Bein schien ihr wie zertrümmert. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. 'Wo bin ich, was ist passiert?' Fragte sie sich zerrüttet. Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder und versuchte angestrengt den Schmerz in ihrem Bein nicht wahr zu nehmen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie langsam in den Park eingebogen war. 'Warum Park?' Fragte sie sich selbst.  
  
Ja, natürlich. Sie war nach draußen gegangen, nachdem sie und Draco... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ' Nicht schon wieder das. Ich hab jetzt wirklich größere Probleme.' Wie war sie hier her geraten??? Sie war durch den Park spaziert, um ihren Kopf klar zu kriegen. Als sie sich auf eine Bank gesetzt hatte, war ihr das erste mal aufgefallen, dass ein Mann sie beobachtete. Sie war aufgestanden und ein gutes Stück weiter gegangen. Der Mann folgte ihr. Nach dem sie sich sicher war, dass sie der Mann verfolgte, hatte sie, fast schon panisch, in ihren Taschen nach ihrem Zauberstab gekramt. 'Oh nein, ich hab ihn nicht eingesteckt.' Schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Hermine hatte sich abrupt umgedreht und konnte bereits die Torflügel des Parks ausmachen, als sie plötzlich von einem Kreis schwarz gekleideter umringt wurde. Sie hatte sich verzweifelt umgesehen, jedoch keinen Ausweg entdecken können. Schon spürte sie, wie sich eine eisige Welle der Angst überlief.  
  
Einer der Männer trat aus dem Kreis hervor.  
  
"So, du bist es also wieder kleines Schlammblut." Hatte er in einer kalten, schnarrenden Stimme gesagt und sie angewidert betrachtet.  
  
"Malfoy." War alles was sie darauf antwortete.  
  
"Du glaubst also, meinem Sohn und seinen Flausen helfen zu können? Nu ja, in gewisser Weise tust du das ja..."  
  
Er machte eine längere Pause. Dann machte er eine schnelle, klare Handbewegung und einige Andere traten aus dem Kreis auf Hermine zu. "...wenn du mit kommst!" Spie er ihr entgegen und sie wurde von den Anderen gepackt. Sie wollte beginnen zu schreien, hörte aber Lucius Malfoys stimme hinter sich. "Silencio!" Sie wusste das es keinen Zweck hatte zu rufen. Daher begann sie mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, gegen alles zu treten, was sie erreichen konnte und was Krach verursachte.  
  
"Haltet sie ruhig, ihr verdammten Deppen!" hörte sie Malfoy fluchen und einige Sekunden später traf sie von hinten ein Fluch und das letzte was sie spürte, war das sie von einem ihrer Bewacher über dessen Schulter gerafft wurde.  
  
***  
  
Dracos Kopf schien nicht mehr länger ihm selbst zu gehören. Wo war die kühle, berechnende Ader geblieben, die ihm bereits so oft beigestanden hatte?  
  
Er und die Grangers warteten nun bereits seit 5 Stunden auf ein Lebenszeichen Hermines, ohne Erfolg. Natürlich war er umgehend hinunter in den Park gegangen, hatte eine Muggel gefragt ob sie Hermine gesehen hätten, doch niemandem schien sie begegnet zu sein. Hermines Eltern hatten sich daraufhin mit der Polizei in Verbindung gesetzt, doch Draco wusste, dass wenn Hermines Verschwinden wirklich etwas mit dem Schädel zutun hatte, die Polizei absolut keine Hilfe sein würde.  
  
Draco versuchte nun schon geschlagene 4 Stunden sich zusammen zureißen um überlegen zu können was er tun sollte. Die Grangers waren von ihrer Besprechung mit der Polizei noch nicht zurück gekehrt, was ihm sehr lieb war. Sie schienen ihm, obwohl sie nicht wusste weshalb er hier war, ihm die Schuld am Verschwinden ihrer Tochter zu geben.  
  
Draco wusste das es. Es musste etwas mit ihm, oder vielmehr seinem Vater zutun haben. Dieser Gedanke lies ihn zu Blei werden, was seinem ohnehin verwirrten Gehirn nicht gerade hilfreich war.  
  
Draco schnappte aus seinen Gedanken hoch als er die Haustür der Grangers sich öffnen hörte.  
  
Er hörte Mrs. Grangers Stimme, sie schien sehr aufgebracht.  
  
"Wie konntest du nur so etwas machen!" Hallte es vom Flur zu ihm herüber. Er wunderte sich was das Meinen sollte.  
  
"Nun lass aber mal gut sein Hellen," vernahm er jetzt Mr. Grangers stimme. "Sie sagte doch das es mit der Aufregung im Park zutun hatte. "Ja, aber trotzdem,"  
  
"Mum, lass gut sein!" Rief plötzlich jemand dazwischen. Jemand sehr unerwartetes.  
  
"Bitte, ich bin irgendwie echt schlapp, kann ich bitte in mein Zimmer?"  
  
Draco saß kerzengrade auf seinem Bett, schlug sich innerlich, kniff sich äußerlich, aber trotzdem, die Stimme war noch da. Gerade Jetzt schien sie sich seiner Tür zu nähern.  
  
"Hey, Draco, bist du noch wach?"  
  
Draco starrte auf die Tür, es war eindeutig ihre Stimme. Er öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte öffnete sich die Tür.  
  
"Hey," ihr Kopf erschien in der Tür. "Hallo? Sag doch das du noch wach bist!" Sagte sie und grinste ihn an.  
  
Dracos Gehirn begann langsam wieder zulaufen. "Ja, ehm...sorry ich war kurz mit den Gedanken woanders. Wo warst du so lange?"  
  
" Ach, ich war einwenig spazieren und dann war im Park plötzlich ein Aufruhr und man kam kaum noch durch. Du dürftest das Dunkle Mal auch gesehen haben, oder?"  
  
Draco schaute etwas verwirrt drein. Von allen Reaktionen hätte er diese am wenigsten erwartet. Er fasste sich jedoch rasch.  
  
"Ja, natürlich haben wir ihn gesehen. Was meinst du weshalb wir so besorgt waren. Auch weil du deinen Zauberstab vergessen hast." Er warf ihr den feinen Holzstab hinüber, sie fing ihn geschickt.  
  
"Gut," begann er etwas unsicher da ihm soeben der Grund ihres Spaziergangs eingefallen war. Er hatte bis jetzt keine Minute Zeit gefunden für sich auszufächern was es hatte sein sollen. "Ich schätze wir sollten uns hinlegen. Ich bin echt geschafft...und, nun, du sicher auch." Er lächelte leicht und hob die Hand. Er legte sich langsam auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich gut an einfach nur so zu liegen, doch plötzlich wurden seine entspannungs- Gedanken von einem leisen Flüstern, ganz nah an seinem Ohr unterbrochen.  
  
" Gute Nacht dann, du hasst recht, ich bin wirklich müde."  
  
Er schreckte auf und blickte Hermine direkt ins Gesicht. Sie grinste ihn an "Hab ich dich erschreckt? Wollte ich nicht, ich wollte dir nur angemessen Gute Nacht wünschen." Und damit lehnte sie sich vor, küsste Draco kurz auf den Mund und verschwand.  
  
Draco saß perplex auf seinem Bett und starrte für einige Minuten einfach auf die Stelle, wo ihr Kopf gewesen war, dann sank er in die Kissen zurück. 'Was war das jetzt wieder?' Fragte er sich und er fand es erneut ungeglaubt schwierig einzuschlafen.  
  
Uh, u u...was ist nur mit Hermine los???? Was glaubt ihr???  
  
Nochma sorry für meine Langsamkeit, ich werde versuchen mich zu verbessern.  
  
So, und für alle die eine wirklich GUTE fanfic lesen wollen, bitte!:  
  
sucht einfach in: ff's by Autor nach "Lori" und fertig.  
  
Erst Paradigm of Uncertainty, dann the show that never ends und zuletzt Hero with a thousand faces.  
  
Es sind die besten ff's der Welt und wer sich ff-leser nennen will, muss sie gelesen haben!!! 


	8. Kapitel 7: Eine Entscheidung

So lala...ein neues chappie für euch..  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere dieser Story gehören natürlich ausschließlich Joanne K. Rowling.(J.K.R. for president!) Ich habe nicht vor in irgendeiner Weise Geld hiermit zu verdienen. Ich mache das nur aus Spaß.  
  
Summary: Sommerferien... das 6. Schuljahr hat sich erst seit einer Woche verabschiedet und Hermine ist noch in der Stimmung in der sie das einfache faulenzen genießt. Doch diese Ferien werden für sie eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung bringen, als plötzlich jemand sehr unerwartetes vor ihrer Tür steht.  
  
Kapitel 6: Eine Entscheidung!  
  
Hermine konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Es war jetzt drei volle tage her das die Todesser sie im Park überfallen hatten und sie hatten seit jeher bereits fünf mal das Versteck gewechselt. Auch nun waren sie erneut auf dem weg durch eine, ihr unbekannte Landschaft. Sie erschien Hermine einfach nur trostlos und unrealistisch und sie wollte nicht dort sein. Sie war erneut von einem ihrer ständigen Bewacher über die Schulter geworfen worden, auf der sie seit nunmehr sicherlich 2 Stunden lag. Ich Rücken begann langsam aber sicher zu protestiere.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Ruf weiter vorne lies ihren Träger zum Stehen kommen. Weshalb sie die ganze Zeit liefen war Hermine zu Beginn ein Rätsel gewesen, bis ihr klar wurde, dass es Muggel sein mussten die sie bewachten. Offensichtlich war ihnen klar das sie eine Hexe war, sie redeten als ob sie in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen waren, jedoch hatte Hermine sie noch kein einziges Mal Magie benutzen sehen.  
  
Hermine versuchte zu erspähen was weiter vorne vor sich ging, erhaschte aber nur einige Wortfetzen. Sie schienen jedenfalls nicht weiter vorwärts zu kommen, was ihnen überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
  
Hermine wurde abgelegt und bekam ein Stück schwarzes Tuch über den Kopf gezogen. Sie seufzte innerlich und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft wie ihre Elter ihren Verlust hatten aufnehmen können. Was würden Harry und Ron sagen? Was ging jetzt in Draco vor? Draco...plötzlich spürte Hermine tränen in sich aufsteigen die sie unmöglich länger unterdrücken konnte. Wie viele Stunden hatte sie nun schon Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt? Und war doch zu keiner Antwort gefunden. Sie fragte sich ob Draco der Kuss überhaupt etwas bedeutet hatte, er war immerhin nicht nur Draco, nein, er war auch Malfoy. Malfoy, der unausstehliche, unhöfliche und schreckliche Schlammblut Hasser.  
  
Auch wenn sie ihn in nur wenigen Stunden bereits soviel besser kennen gelernt hatte als jeder andere, sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie selbst hatte der Kuss dermaßen auseinander geworfen, dass sie ihn am liebsten sofort heraus geworfen hätte. Doch das konnte sie nicht tun. Draco hatte ein Problem und sie hatte versprochen ihm zu helfen, und würde es auch Tun!  
  
Doch jetzt? Jetzt war sie irgendwo innerhalb Englands und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wie sie aus diesem Schlamassel wieder heraus finden sollte.  
  
Wie sollte sie es schaffen?  
  
***  
  
Seine erste Woche bei den Grangers war so gut wie vorbei und Draco war sich absolut sicher, dass er nicht mit Hermine Granger an einem Frühstückstisch saß.  
  
Er sah unauffällig zu "Miene", wie er sie innerlich getauft hatte, nachdem er sich sicher war, herüber. Sie saß ihm freudig gegenüber und aß Müsli. Aß währe der falsche Ausdruck, sie schaufelte sich Löffel über Löffel in den Mund, als müsste sie auf Vorrat hamstern. Sie erinnerte ihn stark an einen anderen Gryffindore, jedoch mit roten Haaren.  
  
Er seufzte. Was sollte er machen? Er wusste absolut nicht was er tun sollte. Wo war Hermine? Wie konnten Hermines Eltern nicht bemerken das dieses Mädchen nicht ihre Tochter sein konnte? Jedes Mal wenn Miene, er und die Grangers im Wohnzimmer saßen und redeten hatte sie sich eng an ihn geschmiegt, einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen. Oft lachte sie schallend bei dem kleinsten Witz von ihm oder ihren Eltern. Und sowenig wie er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte er vermisste Hermine. Hermine wie sie wirklich war. Er vermisste den Bücherwurm der soviel wusste und soviel preiszugeben hatte. Er vermisste sie von tiefstem Herzen, auch wenn er es sich selbst noch nicht eingestehen konnte. Draco konnte es kaum ertragen, hütete sich aber irgendwie ausfallend zu werden. Wer wusste schon was auf dem Spiel stand, wenn jemand merkte das ihm bewusst war welches falsche Spiel hier getrieben wurde.  
  
Draco erhob sich vom Frühstückstisch. Er brauchte etwas Zeit für sich, zum nachdenken.  
  
Er ging langsam das Treppenhaus herunter und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Park. Diesen Weg hatte er in den letzten Tagen des öfteren gewählt, wenn er Zeit brauchte um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, immer den selben Weg.  
  
Erneut lies sich erneut seufzend auf einer Bank nieder und starrte eine Weile in Leere, einfach seinen Gedanken nach hängend.  
  
Er begann erneut Hermine und Miene mit einander zu vergleichen. Miene mit ihrer oft gespielt graziösen, aufgesetzten und oft zu Mädchen haften Art. Hermine in ihrer Natürlichkeit, ihrer Fröhlichkeit ihrem ungebrochenem Optimismus. Ihre wunderbar braunen, leuchtenden fast scheinenden Haare, die noch immer etwas buschig waren. Und ihre Augen...ja ihre Augen. Die Augen die er in Miene sah waren die gleichen, aber nur beim ersten Blick. Sobald man sie auch nur einmal ansah konnte man sehen das etwas fehlte. Diese unglaublich sprühende, feurige und fröhliche Inteliegenz war verschwunden.  
  
Draco hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen oft gefragt ob der Kuss, den sie kurz vor ihrem Verschwinden geteilt hatten ihr auch nur das Mindeste bedeutete. Er selbst wusste es nicht. Wenn er nur mit ihr reden könnte.  
  
"Junger Mann, alles in Ordnung?" Unterbrach ihn eine besorgte Stimme.  
  
Draco blickte auf. Eine alte Frau hatte sich zu ihm auf die Bank gesetzt und ihn anscheinend eine ganze Weile beobachtet.  
  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Nur etwas gedankenverloren." Er versuchte die Lippen zu einen Lächeln zu heben, schaffte es aber nicht.  
  
"Nein, nein, so jung und schon solche Sorgen.." die Alte schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich und ging den Weg weiter hinunter. Aber die Worte der Frau hatten ihn aus seinem Lethargie artigem Zustand gerissen. Weshalb Sorgen, Sorgen sein lassen? Weshalb nicht etwas dagegen unternehmen?  
  
Nur was? Wie könnte er ohne weiteres Hilfe holen um diesen Müsli- schaufelnden Mitesser los zu werden? Unweigerlich sah er wieder das Bild des heutigen Frühstücks vor sich. Jemand der das Aussehen Hermines hatte, aber aß wie Weasley.. Weasley? Natürlich! Draco schlug sich vor die Stirn. Er brauchte unauffällige Hilfe? Er durfte nicht zeigen das er von Miene nicht überzeugt war? Die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung war natürlich: Miene eine Freude machen und Hilfe holen in einem Streich! Miene würde doch sicher nicht dagegen haben, wenn ihre beiden Freunde ihr einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten würde, oder?  
  
**** so, dass wars mal wieder..ich weis wenig Konversation, aber das muss halt mal sein.  
  
Dank an all meine Rewiever!! Ihr haltet mich senkrecht!  
  
Bis bald distelMalfoy 


	9. Kapitel 8: Überzeugungskunst

Ach ja...ich weis...ich bin die Mieseste aller ff Schreiber...ich hab's nicht so mit Kontinuität...egal, hier ist trotzdem ein neues Chappie für euch, ich hoffe ihr könnt es ertragen...*g*  
  
Kapitel 8: Überredungskunst  
  
Harry Potter fühlte sich mies. Er fühlte sich sogar SEHR mies. Es waren zwar bisher nur zwei Wochen im Ligusterweg, aber Tante und Onkel hatten sich anscheinend für diesen Sommer, ein besonderes Ferien-Mies-Mach- Programm einfallen lassen.  
  
Im Moment lag er, vollkommen geschafft, aber überglücklich für die fünf Minuten Pause, bevor ihn die Stimme seiner Tante wieder herunter Ordern würde, auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer und lies sich das Wasser des kühlen Lappens auf seiner Stirn genüsslich übers Gesicht und die braungebrannte, bereits recht muskulöse Brust herunter laufen(hmmmm lecker..sorry konnte nicht widerstehen. Aber Harry oben ohne...hmm) Was hatte er heute bereits alles abgearbeitet? Er konnte es nicht an beiden Händen abzählen. Wie konnte es Dumbledore nur verantworten ihn einen Sommer Schwerstarbeit tun zu lassen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken? Wieso konnte er nicht bei Ron oder Hermine sein? Er hatte zwar bereits Pläne mit Ron, aber die würden erst nächste Woche in Kraft treten; falls er bis dahin noch lebte.  
  
Er schloss entspannt die Augen. Ruhe. Einfach nur Ruhe. Und das noch mindestens ganze fünf Min...Sekunden, denn es läutete an der Tür. Harry war schon halb auf den Beinen als er die verwunderte Stimme seiner Tante von unten Heraufschallen hörte.  
  
"Potter? Was, ehm," Tante Petunia schien in Erklärungsnot zu kommen. Harry rappelte sich auf die Füße und hatte das Ende der Treppe bereits erreicht, als seine Tante neu Worte gefunden hatte.  
  
"Und, ehm..was wollen sie von Mr. Potter, falls er zugegen ist?"  
  
'Wer steht denn bitte an der Tür das sie so gestochen redete?' Fragte sich Harry verwundert. Oder viel wichtiger, was wollte dieser jemand von ihm?  
  
"Die Angelegenheiten die ich mit Mr. Potter zu besprechen habe sind meine Sache. Könnten sie ihm bitte sagen das er herunter kommen möchte?"  
  
Harry war verblüfft. Er kannte die Stimme des Mannes, aber Erkennen konnte er sie nicht. Er wusste es war jemand aus Hogwarts, jemand den er schon lange kannte, aber wer? Harry fragte sich allen Ernstes ob mit ihm alles stimmte. Wieso konnte er sich plötzlich nicht mehr an Stimmen seiner Mitschüler erinnern? Seine Tante begann jedoch wieder zu Sprechen.  
  
"Gut, wenn sie darauf bestehen. Aber seinen sie nicht verwundert, er kann manchmal etwas...nun ja, seltsam sein."  
  
"Ich weis." Antwortete der Fremde.  
  
Harry war äußerst beunruhigt. Wer sollte konnte dort stehen um mit ihm zu sprechen? Er wusste, es sollte ihn nicht so beunruhigen aber er konnte die Furcht einfach nicht abschütteln. Ohne es zu bemerken Griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Gerade als seine Tante anhob nach ihm zu rufen, glitt Harry um die Ecke. Im ersten Moment hätte er die Person der er sich gegenüber fand fast nicht erkannt.  
  
Als ihm klar wurde, wer dort stand konnte er schwer die Fassung behalten.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
***  
  
Draco seufzte innerlich schwer. War ja klar, was hätte ich auch anderes erwarten sollen? Aber, man! Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht ist einmalig... ich hätte ihn früher schon so überrumpeln sollen.  
  
"Ja, Potter, ich freue mich auch sehr dich wiederzusehen! Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen. Darf ich rein kommen?"  
  
''Wie bitte?'' Fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich schätze du hast mich verstanden. Und guck mich nicht an als hätte ich ein Furunkel auf der Nase, ich muss einfach mit dir sprechen. Es ist wichtig. Es geht um Hermine."  
  
Draco hoffte Harry überzeugt zu haben was ihm aber allem Anschein nach noch nicht gelungen war.  
  
"Aber natürlich," sagte Harry sarkastisch. "Da du ja jeden Tag hier vorbei kommst um mit mir über Gott und die Welt zu diskutieren. Wenn du glaubst das ich jetzt Lache liegst du falsch."  
  
'Gott, warum muss dieser Typ denn so verbohrt sein?' Fragte sich Draco zähneknirschend.  
  
"Potter, bitte," 'nein, dass hab ich nicht gesagt!' " Ich weis wir waren nie gute Freunde," Harry schnaubte verächtlich. " UND ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis das zu ändern, aber es geht hier nicht um uns, sondern um Hermine. Wir haben ein großes Problem und da du sagst ihr Freund zu sein, hoffe ich das du mir helfen willst!"  
  
Tante Petunia, die den Wortwechsel gespannt verfolgt hatte verfiel wieder in ihre alte Rolle Harry zur Ordnung zu rufen.  
  
"Du meine Güte, Junge! Nun bitte diesen Herren doch herein, wo sind deine Manieren? Möchten sie etwas Trinken?" Fragte sie zuletzt an Draco gewannt.  
  
"Nein, danke," erwiderte er." Ich muss nur dringend mit ihrem Neffen sprechen, danke."  
  
"Gut, dann kommen sie doch rein und setzen sich ins Wohnzimmer." Harrys Tante wies einladend ins Wohnzimmer. Draco lächelte ihr kurz zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Harry stand noch immer wie erstarrt im Flur. Nach einigen Sekunden jedoch folgte er seiner Tante, die sich in die Küche begeben hatte.  
  
"Tante Petunia, bitte, wir können ich nicht einfach herein lassen, er...er ist," Harry endete da er einfach nicht wusste wie er seiner Tante erklären sollte das man einen Malfoy nicht einfach in sein Haus spazieren lassen konnte ohne jeden weiteren Zweifel. Seine Tante jedoch wies in mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zurecht.  
  
"Nein, ich will nicht hören. Geh ins Wohnzimmer. Mr. Malfoy will schließlich mit dir sprechen. Was hast du nur schon wieder angestellt Junge?"  
  
Harry lies den Kopf hängen und ging mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Draco saß auf einem der pingelig sauber gehaltenen Sofas und schien unter Druck zustehen. Harry blieb skeptisch im Türrahmen stehen.  
  
"Nun, was willst du?" Fragte er abfällig.  
  
"Wie gesagt es geht um Hermine, ich...ich denke sie ist Entführt worden."  
  
Stille.  
  
"Wenn du noch mehr Müll von dir gibst würde ich nicht darauf vertrauen heute noch nachhause laufen zu können," rief Harry wütend, nachdem er sich sicher war das sich Draco einen Scherz erlaubt hatte.  
  
"Also, noch mal. WAS-WILLST-DU?"  
  
"Genau was ich gesagt habe, ich brauche deine Hilfe da Hermine höchstwahrscheinlich von Todessern entführt wurde."  
  
Draco konnte sehen das Harry noch immer wütender wurde, doch bevor er vorfahren konnte um ihm alles zu erklären meldete sich Harry wieder zu Wort.  
  
"Und, woher willst DU das wissen?" Fragte er mit unterdrückter Stimme. Es viel ihm schwer nicht augenblicklich auf Draco loszugehen. Egal ob mit oder ohne Zauberstab.  
  
"Ich habe die letzte Zeit mit ihr verbracht, aber - nein warte, lass mich aussprechen - Potter, du solltest dich setzen, die Geschichte könnte länger werden."  
  
"Nein danke, ich stehe lieber!" Erwiderte Harry mit Nachdruck. Draco seufzte und begann zu erzählen.  
  
***  
  
"Und was bitte glaubst du sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
  
Harry und Draco saßen nun seit gut einer halben Stunde im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys, Harry hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt, und Draco hatte soeben geendet Harry zu erzählen wie es zu seiner und Hermines Begegnung gekommen war. Draco konnte hören das Harry noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt war.  
  
"Deswegen bin ich hier. Wir müssen ihr auf jeden Fall helfen. Wie, weis ich allerdings auch noch nicht. Ich habe der falschen Hermine, die noch immer bei den Grangers herum lungert, gesagt das ich eine Überraschung für sie vorbereiten will. Mit "Überraschung" meine ich, für meinen Teil, dich und Weasley zu den Grangers zu bringen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es zusammen etwas aus ihr heraus zukitzeln. Also sollten wir vielleicht als nächstes Weasley holen. Oder was meinst du?"  
  
Draco fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise erleichtert. Selbst wenn es nur Potter war, jetzt hatte er wenigstens jemanden mit dem er überlegen konnte was zutun sei. Wenigstens irgendetwas tun.  
  
"Ich habe zwar nie geglaubt so etwas zu dir zu sagen, Malfoy, aber ich glaube du hast recht." Harry sah Draco mit leichten Grinsen an, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.  
  
"Komm, lass uns gehen."  
  
*************** Pppuuhhh.....kommt schon werft die Steine...ich weis, ich bin eine schreckliche Person...aber so bin ich...  
  
Bitte seit auch in nächster Zeit nicht auf regelmäßige Updates gefasst. Guckt einfach mal zwischendurch ob ich ein neues chappie habe...  
  
Also, och hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen.  
  
Dank an euch alle für euer Feedback!  
  
Mrsgaladriel:erst mal DANKE für deine Treue. Mir war einfach nicht nach Konversation.  
  
Becky Malfoy: du scheinst auch eine meiner Truesten Leser zu sein! Auch dir DANKE. Ich hab auch einiges von dir gelensen!*g*  
  
Cosma: danke  
  
Kirilein: auch dir Dank.  
  
Souki: Danke!!  
  
little ginny: *g* findest du die Story echt so cool?  
  
Blue2706: thanks  
  
Grizza: danke und..natürlich werde ich weitermachen.auch wenn's oft lang dauert.  
  
Megumi88: DANKE ^^8 Mile!^^ *EMINEM* *schmacht*  
  
Xtra-ordinary: Oh JA! Draco in Boxers .das wär mal was..  
  
Robbyn: Und, was denkste?...und danke fürs rewiven...  
  
Dine: danke  
  
Eisblume: dankeschööön*g*  
  
liar: ich versuche deine Tipps zu verarbeiten, aber du übertreibst... ich meine...du schreibst dein "Married?" auch nicht weiter, und der Satz über den du dich beklagst, ist vollkommen korrekt ...also...wenn's dir so gegen den Strich geht wieso liest du's dann überhaupt? Die anderen scheint's ja nicht so zu stören...  
  
QueenFriedl: thanks für die Tipps....und du schreibst einfach Megaspitze!!!  
  
Deanor: *deanorneganzekekspackungzurückgibt* Dongeeeee*g*  
  
BlackSuzyBird: even if you don't looking at this anymore...thanks for trying. It was an honor for me that you've tried it. You're one of my shining exampples*g*. Your "daddy Draco" is just the best! And "What if" is unbelievable too!! I love your write stil!!  
  
Marille: Vielen Dank!  
  
Silent angel: Thanks! D/H ist auch mein lieblings pairing bei ff's..in den Büchern steh ich klar für Ron/Hermy aber in der ff-Welt sind mir D/H am liebsten..(  
  
Blue: bist du der blue von oben? Egal...Harry/Ginny find ich ehrlich gesagt doof...frag nich wieso...Ron/Luna?...Hmmm das is ne überlegung...*ggg*  
  
Michy: danke  
  
HexenLady: ich hab gesehen du hast mich in deine Liste der Beliebtesten autoren gatan?....Boah danke eh...hät ich nich gedacht...  
  
DarkHarryFan: Thanks  
  
Dracos-Angel03: Aber nich das du mir meinen Draco klaus..*g*  
  
Meike: du findest meine Story ECHT romantisch...*guckwienemoderfisch* und ich dachte ich wär da drin echt scheiße....  
  
Husky: cooler name, ich liebe Huskys!! Und danke  
  
Earthy: man, man, man.du machst mich vieleicht verlegen..so gut kann die Story doch nicht sein.  
  
Eleonora: danke  
  
Bye bye eure  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* distelMalfoy 


	10. Kapitel 9: Es geht voran!

Also, hey Leute! Ja, mich gibt's auch noch...wer ´s glaubt oder nicht. Ich entschuldige mich natürlich, aber ich war in letzter Zeit SO viel mit anderen ff's beschäftigt, dass ich diese hab` schlöhren lassen. mrsGaladriel kann euch ein Lied davon singen! *g*  
  
Aber, ich hab`s trotzdem zu `nem neuen chappie gebracht!! *whoa, was ist sie gut* ich hoffe, ihr habt mir noch nicht alle den Rücken zu gekehrt ( also, viel Spaß!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Alle Charaktere, Namen, Orte und die meisten Begebenheiten gehören Mrs. J. K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich persönlich mache kein Geld durch diese Story und habe es auch nicht vor. Ich schreibe dies hier nur zu meinem und zum Spaß anderer.  
  
Summary: Draco, Harry und Ron sind bei den Grangers. Werden sie das Geheimnis um „Miene"lüften? Und wie ergeht es „Hermine"in der Zwischenzeit?  
  
Unerwartetes  
  
Kapitel 9: Es Geht Voran  
  
KLONG!  
  
„Mensch Weasley. Erinnere dich! Wir sollten leise sein."  
  
„Nein, wirklich? Dann halt du doch einfach die Klappe!"  
  
„Ja, natürlich! Du darfst hier ..."  
  
Harry hätte beiden am liebsten eine geknallt. Das war typisch. Immer wieder gerieten Malfoy und Ron aneinander. Meist ohne Grund. Aber was sollte man tun. Er hatte sich in den zweit Tagen, die er jetzt schon mit Malfoy zusammen war, damit abgefunden, dass es nun mal Malfoy war und nicht Hermine, mit dem er seine Ferien verbrachte. Ron schien das jedoch nicht akzeptieren zu wollen.  
  
„Haltet jetzt die Klappe! Beide! Sonst wachen entweder Miene oder die Grangers auf. Bitte!"Flüsterte er so eindringlich wie möglich. Sowohl Ron als auch Malfoy verstummten.  
  
Ron und er waren zwar erst heute Morgen zu den Grangers gekommen, doch beide hatten sofort gemerkt, was Malfoy meinte. Das konnte nicht Hermine sein und war es auch sicherlich nicht. Hermines Eltern schienen erleichtert darüber, dass ihre Tochter nicht mehr mit dem einstigen Erzfeind alleine war, schienen aber auch etwas überfordert mit vier Jugendlichen.  
  
Es war kurz vor zwölf mitten in der Nacht. Er, Ron und Malfoy waren auf dem Weg zu Hermines Zimmer und Ron hatte soeben eine Plastikvase umgeworfen.  
  
Leise schlichen sie weiter den Flur entlang und blieben vor Hermines Zimmertür stehen.  
  
„Also, Malfoy. Würdest du uns jetzt bitte in deinen Plan einweihen?", fragte Harry so leise wie möglich. Malfoy hatte sich geweigert, ihnen zu sagen, was er vorhatte, und sowohl er als auch Ron waren alles andere als erfreut gewesen, hatten ihm aber vertrauen müssen. Vertrauen. Einem Malfoy vertrauen. Harry war es noch immer schleierhaft, wie es soweit hatte kommen können, dass Draco Malfoy, Muggelgebohrenenhasser und Todessersohn eine Rettungsaktion für Hermine Granger, beste Freundin von Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley leiten konnte, aber hier waren sie und konnten offensichtlich nichts mehr daran ändern. Sobald sie wussten, was mit Hermine geschehen war und sie befreit hatten, würden sie, dass hatten Ron und er sich geschworen, alle Bücher von Hermine auf einem riesigen Scheiterhaufen verbrennen. Als Rache sie hier mit Malfoy zusammen zu stecken.  
  
„Ist ja gut. Ihr Gryffindors könnt euch auch nie auf andere verlassen, was?"Entgegnete er ungehalten. Wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort.  
  
„Folgendes. Wir werden uns jetzt einfach zu dieser falschen Schlange herein schleichen und alles Wissenswerte aus ihr heraus quetschen."  
  
„Ach, und wie stellst du dir das bitte vor? Sollen wir einfach rein spazieren und sagen. ‚Hey, du. Wie heißt du in echt und wo ist Hermine?' Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das klappt, oder?"Fuhr Ron Malfoy an und lies sich erst durch einen unangenehmen Fußtritt Harrys wieder zu Ruhe bringen.  
  
„Nein Weasley, so doof wärst ja nicht mal du."Harry hatte einige Schwierigkeiten Ron im Stillen im Zaum zu halten.  
  
„Es geht durchaus leichter. Und zwar hiermit."Damit hielt Malfoy ein kleines Fläschchen mit einen kristallklaren Flüssigkeit in die Höhe.  
  
„Veritaserum!"Wisperte Harry. „ Aber wie kommst du daran? Ich meine, es ist illegal."  
  
„Mal im Ernst Potter. Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn Weasley so was fragt, aber ich dachte immer, dass du denken könntest. Aber ich merk schon, ohne Hermine seit ihr einfach zwei Deppen die ..."Harry ertrug es nicht mehr. Um nicht noch mehr Lärm zu machen, schlug er Malfoy die Hand über den Mund. Es klang noch immer nicht richtig, Hermines Vorname aus seinem Mund zu hören.  
  
„Ist gut, ich frag ja nicht mehr. Last uns jetzt anfangen."  
  
Malfoy nickte nur und öffnete dann die Tür.  
  
Auf Engelssohlen betraten sie den dunklen Raum. Harry versuchte sich umzusehen, aber es war viel zu dunkel. Er konnte sehen wie Malfoy sich zu Hermines Bett schlich und wunderte sich woher er sich so gut auskannte. Hermine hatte ihn doch nicht zu ihr ins Zimmer, oder schlimmer auf ihr Bett gelassen? Ein kalter Schauer überlief ihn, wurde jedoch von Hermines Stimme durchbrochen.  
  
„Draco?"Gähnte sie verschlafen und Harry konnte schemenhaft erkennen wie sie den Kopf hob. „Was machst du hier? Wenn meine Eltern wüssten das du dich nachts in mein Zimmer schleichst."Sie giggelte schlaftrunken. In Harry krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Das Ding sollte Hermine sein? Wie konnte jemand nur glauben mit so etwas durch zukommen?  
  
Neben ihm trat Ron nervös vom einem Bein aufs andere. Harry fragte sich was ihn so aus der Fassung brachte und sah ihn fragen an. Ron deutet nur unbestimmt zu Hermines Bett. Harry folgte seiner Hand und sah was er meinte. Hermine, oder besser Miene, hatte es anscheinen vorgezogen nur in BH und Schlüpfer schlafen zu gehen. Harry war froh das es dunkel war. Er hatte sich zwar inzwischen genug an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt um fast alles zu erkennen, doch sehen wie rot er wurde, da war er sich sicher, konnte niemand. Rasch sah er wieder zu Ron herüber. Mit einem Blick war klar. Das war eine Sache die sie Hermine nie erzählen würden!  
  
„Sch, Miene. Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich. Hier, das habe ich für dich gebraut. Probier es mal."Draco reichte ihr das Fläschchen und sie sah es sich verwundert an. Wieder zahlte es sich aus das es dunkel war.  
  
„Was ist das? Ich glaube ich habe es schon mal irgendwo gesehen? Warte, ich hab's gleich! Ich bin schließlich Hermine."Sie giggelte wieder und Harry musste sich ein Schnauben verkneifen. Das war mies, sehr mies. Selbst wenn Hermine mal etwas so offensichtliches nicht auf Anhieb gewusst hätte, sie würde sich nie so aufführen. Er hörte Ron neben sich leise schnauben und Draco schwer seufzen. Ob man es glaubte oder nicht. Sie waren alle einer Meinung.  
  
„Du brauchst es nicht kennen. Hier, nimm einen Schluck."Miene sah ihn verwundert an, nahm dann das Fläschchen und setzte es an die Lippen. Harry spürte wie die Spannung im Raum stieg. Was würde jetzt geschehen?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy Manor.  
  
Schwarz, dunkel, kalt und ausladend. So also hatte Draco seine Kindheit verbringen müssen. Hermine wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Es verwunderte sie immer weniger weshalb er zu dem geworden war was er vorgab zu sein. Alleine dieses Haus hätte es geschafft. Dann noch einige schmerzvolle, grausame Lektionen eines lieblosen Vaters und fertig war ein Malfoy. Selbst in ihrem Kopf klang das irrwitzig, doch so musste es gewesen sein. Seit Generationen.  
  
Hermine sah sich verzweifelt um. Sie saß in einer trostlosen Zelle. Keine Fenster, kein Stuhl, kein Bett und keine Decke. Sie fror schrecklich und alles das sie einwenig warm halten konnte war ein kleiner Haufen Stroh in der hintersten Ecke des Raums. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon auf Malfoy Manor war. Es konnten wohl höchstens erst ein, zwei Tage sein. Sie kauerte sich auf dem kleinen bisschen Stroh zusammen und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als die Kälte und das knurren ihres Magens.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihre Gedanken wandern zu lassen. Sofort erschien ihr Draco vor dem geistigen Auge. Es war schon verrückt. Einerseits hatte sie dieses unglaublich wunderbare kribbelnde Gefühl sobald sie an ihn dachte, war jedoch andererseits im Haus seines Vaters gefangen damit er sich wieder seinem Vater unterwarf. Sie war ihm aber nicht böse. Vielmehr war sie Stolz auf ihn. Sehr stolz. Es gehörte viel Mut dazu sich in einer dermaßen schwierigen Situation gegen die eigene Familie zu stellen. Und dann waren da diese Momente gewesen, bei ihr zuhause. Dieses Prickeln zwischen ihnen, immer wenn sie sich näher waren.  
  
Konnte es sein? Konnte sie sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt haben? Dieser Gedanke war ihr in den vergangenen Tagen öfters gekommen. Erst hatte sie ihn einfach wieder zu Seite geschoben, aber er hatte sich nie völlig verdrängen lassen. Mit der Zeit war er ihr immer lieber gekommen.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Der Slytherinfiesling, der muggelgeborenen Hasser. Er hatte sie immerhin geküsst. Es konnte sein das sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte, dass ihm der Kuss nichts bedeutet hatte, aber sie hatte geglaubt das es mehr gewesen war als ein Versehen. Eine Reaktion überkochender Jugendhormone. Für sie war es ganz sicher mehr gewesen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr ihn wieder zu sehen, mit ihm zu sprechen, selbst wenn es das Letzte war was sie tun würde.  
  
Das Knarren der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein schwarz gekleideter Diener der Malfoys öffnete die Tür und warf ihr grob einen kleinen Leib Brot und einen Beutel mit Wasser vor die Füße. Weshalb die Malfoys Wasserbeutel verwendeten war ihr ein Rätsel, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. So schnell sie konnte griff sie nach dem Brot und schlang es herunter, danach riss sie das Wasser an sich und trank es fast bis zu Hälfte leer. Den halb vollen Wasserbeutel legte sie neben ihr Lager und lies sich wieder zurück sinken.  
  
„Draco Malfoy,"wisperte sie ins Zwielicht. „Ich habe mir geschworen dir zu helfen, jetzt hilf du mir. Bitte. Ich brauche dich."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco beobachtete mit Staunen wie die Hermine, die ihn noch immer mit einem verwunderten Ausdruck anstarrte langsam auflöste. Als würde jemand einen Schleier herunter ziehen. Langsam kam jemand anderes zum Vorschein. Miene starrte ihn entsetzt an. Die braunen buschigen Haare verschwanden, zum Vorschein kamen leichte, schwarze Locken. Die braunen Augen wurden zu einem kalten grün-grau und die Lippen zu einer schmalen, wütenden Linie.  
  
Draco starrte das Mädchen an. Sie konnte höchstens 15 Jahre alt sein. Er fragte sich wo er sie schon mal gesehen hatte, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern.  
  
„Also, wie heißt du?"Fragte er sie schließlich. Das Mädchen, dessen Augen einmal wütend aufgeblitzt waren, lag nun in einem tranceartigem Zustand auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an.  
  
„Michelle Bellatrix."Antwortete sie langsam. Bellatrix, jetzt erinnerte er sich woher sie kannte. Auch wenn es schon lange her war.  
  
„Und, was machst du hier?"„Ich soll einen Verwandten von mir, Draco Malfoy, verwirren. Er soll nicht sofort merken das sein Schlammblut entführt wurde."  
  
„Und wer hat dir das aufgetragen? Erzähl mir einfach alles."  
  
„Ein guter Freund meines Vaters. Lucius Malfoy. Sein Sohn soll ihm gefügig werden. Aber ich glaube nicht das er das so erreichen kann. Ich kannte seinen Sohn als Kind. Er hat einen starken Willen. Außerdem würde er nie für ein Schlammblut seine Meinung ändern."Es entstand eine peinliche Stille. Draco spürte wie Harry Ron hinter seinem Rücken auf den Fuß trat und ahnte worum es ging. Wenn sie wüssten. Er und Hermine nicht helfen? Unwillkürlich musste er schnauben. Aber er hatte noch eine einige Fragen.  
  
„Wo wollte er die ... das ... die Muggelgeborene hinbringen?"  
  
„Das Schlammblut?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
Michelle sah mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Überlegens an.  
  
„Das, das weis ich nicht."Draco konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
„Aber, du musst doch irgendetwas wissen! Etwas. Was glaubst du?"  
  
„Ich weis es nicht. Mr. Malfoy sagte nur das sie bei ihm gut behandelt würde."  
  
Draco spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und sah sich unwirsch um. Harry hatte sich über ihn gebeugt.  
  
„Ich glaube das ist alles. Außerdem ist doch klar wo sie ist. Malfoy Manor. Jetzt stellt sich nur die Frage was wir mit ihr machen."  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
„Wir sollten sie einfach hier lassen. Hermines Eltern würden völlig durchdrehen wenn sie wüssten das Hermine entführt wurde."Er wandte sich Michelle zu.  
  
„Wie habt ihr es geschafft das du so aussiehst wie Hermine Granger?"  
  
„Ein simpler, neuer Zauber den mein Lehrmeister neulich erstellt hat." Draco stutzte.  
  
„Dein Lehrmeister? Wer ist dein Lehrmeister?"  
  
„Genau weis das niemand. Er soll wohl sehr bekannt sein. Wir kennen ihn als Tom Riddle. Aber meine Stunden sind schon seit einiger Zeit ausgefallen." Draco wurde es eiskalt. Tom Riddle, Voldemort hatte eine eigene Schülerschaft?  
  
„Was heißt wir? Bist du nicht alleine dort?"  
  
„Nein, wir sind viele. Drei verschiedene Klassen. Ich bin schon in der Meisterklasse. Es ist großartig. Wir lernen soviel. Nichts so nutzloses wie in diesem Schloss, mit diesem muggelliebenden Schulleiter."Draco entschied das es reichte. Sie konnten außerdem keine zeit mehr verlieren. Sie mussten Hermine finden. Schnell. Ihm wurde schlecht wenn er daran dachte was sein Vater alles mit Hermine anstellen würde.  
  
„Gut,"begann er und drehte sich zu Harry und Ron um. „Ich werde sie unter den Imperiusfluch stellen müssen. Sonst wird sie nicht weiter hier bleiben. Also, flippt jetzt nicht aus. Ja, Weasley. Nimm dir diese Worte zu herzen!" Harry und Ron setzten zu Entgegnungen an, doch er hielt eine Hand hoch. „Nein, ich werde das jetzt machen und wir verlieren nie mehr ein Wort darüber. Es geht um Hermine, denkt daran."Das schien sie zu überzeugen. Gott sei Dank, immer diese Gryffindors. Alles war verboten, außer sie machten es selbst.  
  
Er wandte sich wieder Michelle zu.  
  
„Michelle, schau mich an."„Ja."Antwortet sie freudig und sah ihn an. Er merkte dass das Serum bereits wieder nachließ.  
  
„Imperio!"Wisperte er und ein leuchtend blauer Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab. „Du wirst diesen Verhüllungszauber wider über dich legen und weiter Hermine Granger mimen. Sei wie man es dir aufgetragen hat. Arbeite am besten an den Hausaufgaben. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley mussten heute Nacht überraschend abreisen. Dracos Mutter geht es schlecht. Sie werden sich bald bei ihnen melden."Damit zog er den Zauberstab weg und unterbrach das Strömen.  
  
Er erhob sich und dirigierte Harry und Ron aus dem Zimmer. Er sah Harry Luftholen und ahnte was er fragen wollte.  
  
„Nein, Potter. Niemand wird merken das ich gezaubert habe. Ich bin ein Malfoy, vergessen? Mein Vater hat viele Freunde im Ministerium. Ich konnte schon immer in den Ferien zaubern."  
  
„Das ist ja schön, Malfoy,"schnappte Harry ihm entgegen. „Aber ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen was jetzt mit ihr passieren wird. Was heißt all der Stuss über Voldemort und seine Privatschüler?"  
  
„Sie wird eine Weile schlafen und morgen aufstehen wie immer bisher. Was die Privatschüler angeht. Das weis ich auch nicht."  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Mr. Ich-bin-so-klasse Malfoy weis von nichts. Weist du Harry, ich glaube es stimmt was die kleine gesagt hat. Er würde all dies NIE für jemanden wie Hermine machen. Er hasst sie, er würde alles tun um ihr und dir schaden zuzufügen, Harry."Ron war anscheinend noch nicht fertig mit seinem Ausbruch, doch Draco hielt es nicht länger. Mit zwei Schritten stand er vor Ron und drückte ihn gegen die Flurwand.  
  
„Pass auf was du sagst Weasley oder du bis der nächste der spüren wird wie schlecht es ist sich mit einem Malfoy an zulegen! Ich würde nie etwas tun was Hermine schaden könnte. Was Potter angeht könntest du recht haben."Er grinste Harry über seine Schulter hin hämisch an. Der behielt sich vor sich nicht ein zumischen.  
  
„Also, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast, sollten wir vielleicht gehen."  
  
„Ja, lasst uns gehen."Sagte Harry. Ron schnaubte nur einmal, wand sich aus Dracos griff und folgte Harry den Flur entlang.  
  
Draco hätte am liebsten lauthals gelacht. Potter und Weasley, das Traumpaar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Also, meine LIEBEN! Zufrieden? Ich schon irgendwie...es läuft wieder etwas besser...*flöt*  
  
Also, schön lesen und schön Reviewen!!!  
  
Bye bye eure *'*'*'*'* distelMalfoy  
  
Ach und by the way.....FRÖHLISCHE KARNEVALLLLL EUSCH ALL!!! Kölle ALAF und DÜSSELDORF HELAU!!! ( 


	11. An meine treuen Fans!

An alle meine treuen „Fans"!  
  
Es tut mir wirklich leid euch dies hier sagen zu müssen und ich würde vollkommen verstehen wenn ihr, nachdem ihr dies gelesen habt, kein Wort mehr mit mir redet/schreibt.  
  
Aber ich habe mich entschieden „Unerwartetes"fürs Erste ruhen zu lassen. Wie viele von euch wissen, habe ich diese Story von Anfang an nicht sehr gemocht und sie war für mich mehr ein Einstieg in das gesamte Genre des Fan Fiction schreibens. Ich hasse diese Story wirlich und habe sie bereits seit mehreren Kapiteln nur noch bearbeitet weil sie soviel Feedback bekam. Ich habe wirklich versucht sie mir selbst schmackhaft zu machen, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft.  
  
Es mag vielleicht eine Zeit kommen in der ich sie weiter schreiben werde, doch wann weis ich nicht. Ich will hiermit auch nichts versprechen oder euch Hoffnungen machen. Vielleicht kommt diese Zeit auch nie.  
  
Ich habe mir nun ein größeres Ziel gesetzt und mich dazu entschieden nur noch „Dunkelheit, Schmerz und...Licht?"weiter zu schreiben. Auch werde ich an meiner Übersetzung von „Daddy Draco"dran bleiben. Doch Übersetzen zählt bei mir nicht zum eigentlichen „Schreiben"eines „Schreibers". Als weiteres habe ich mich an eine neue gewagt, die ich aber erst veröffentlichen werde, wenn ich einige Kapitel im Voraus fertig habe, und mir über das gesamte Rundherum klar bin.  
  
Ich wiederhole, es tut mir wirklich leid das ich nicht in der Lage bin, mit euch diese Welle zu ende zu reiten und verstehe wenn ihr mir nun den Rücken zukehrt. Doch meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich kann einfach nicht über etwas schreiben, was ich selbst nicht mag und total bescheuert finde.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr versteh mich,  
  
distelMalfoy 


End file.
